Love Turns You Upside Down
by Lauretta92
Summary: Post-war. It's the year 1926 in Glasgow, Scotland. Kitty and Thomas are happily married and have two sons. When an unexpected visitor arrives at their doorstep their world is turned upside down. Will their marriage and love survive this sudden change?
1. Chapter 1

**So, my lovelies. I had this thought in my head about Kitty and Thomas being married and visited by a somewhat older Sylvie. I thought that after gets older she would wonder where her mother is and that she finds out by accident that she is still alive. Kitty describes her as being 'fierce', so I she her as a girl who would do anything to track down her mother. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think and if you like this idea. If there are any mistakes with my English (grammar or spelling wise), just let me know ;) Enjoy! **

_**Glasgow**_

**April, 1926**

Kitty seated herself down on the picnic blanket overlooking the small green field of the park. She took some biscuits from the woven basket which was positioned next to her. She breathed in the air, which the fresh, spring breeze happily provided. She smiled at the scene before her. Tom was chasing their two sons across the field, playing tag. "I am going to catch you", she heard him say, the joy audible in his Scottish brogue, while chasing their eldest son Arthur, who was laughing and trying hard not to get caught by his father.

Kids laughing, like they were having the time in world, was the best sound she could ever hear. The sound that would cause her to smile brightly. She laid down, closing her eyes and letting the sun work its magic. It had been nearly eight years since the Great War had ended and she had married Thomas. When she first arrived in the French field hospital she would never had imagined that she would end up happily married and with a family. The decision to move to Glasgow was easily made. She wanted to move on, really move on and focus on what she had, not what she had lost. She didn't want to go back to London, the place where the changes of her running in to Elliot or her family were too big.

After she told Thomas about Sylvie he encouraged her to write and try everything to contact her daughter. Accept Tom didn't know her family as well as she did. All her attempts for any contact whatsoever were all in vain. Her family cut her of completely, including her ex-husband Elliot and her former sister-in-law Elizabeth. The person Sylvie had been living with when she met Elliot all those years ago in the hotel.

"Mummy, Mummy." It was her youngest son William that came running towards her. "Look." He put his right hand forwards, caring what she presumed were flowers. "I picked some flowers for you." The young boy, who inherited his father's ocean colored eyes and her dark hair, beamed.

She pulled her youngest son on her lap, hugging him tightly while pressing soft kiss on his rose colored cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart", she said, while pressing another kiss on his cheek. "I love them." If the smile on William's face could be any brighter, it would.

"Ha", she heard Tom say in the background, a victorious smile displayed on his face. "I caught you." He picked Arthur up from the ground. Arthur tried to get out of the firming grip of her husband, but failed tremendously. "Are you trying to get away?" Thomas started to tickle him, which made their son try even harder to get away.

"No, daddy, daddy", the six-year old boy said giggling. "Stop." The laughing became even louder as Tom was tickling him even more. That was how she wanted her kids to grow up, knowing that they were loved and there were no expectations or reputations to maintain. That they could just be "kids", enjoying life without any pressure on them.

When she grew up in the aristocratic family Trevelyan there were great expectations of them: behave perfectly and marry the right kind of person, which in her case meant marrying Elliot Vincent. Her older sister Lillian and her older brother Louis had found their spouses in their society, their "circle". But now, now she was married to an ex-RAMC Captain and started her life in Glasgow, far, far away from that "circle". Tom's family was very different from her own, but that didn't matter to her. They welcomed her with open arms and really took her in, so that she would become part of the family. Really be part of the family. She was especially close to Tom's youngest sister Grace, because their children were almost the same age.

William squirmed his way out her grasp and started to run towards his brother. Tom put his son back on the green field of the park and made his way over to her. He flopped down next to her on the picnic blanket and wrapped is arm around her shoulder, while pulling her closely to him. She rested her head against his chest, laying her hand on her pregnant belly, taking in the smell of his aftershave.

It was still hard for her to comprehend that this was real. That the two amazing young boys running across the field were theirs. In the beginning when she arrived in hospital 25A she was regretting the mess she left behind in England. The mess she caused by having an affair. Back then she never thought that the abrupt man in khaki uniform and Scottish accent could turn her life upside down just by loving her. Everything changed when it came down to Tom, everything changed for the better.

Their afternoon was cut short when the clouds moved in and rain started to pour out of them. Now she was standing in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. The tomato soup was simmering in front of her, while stirred it occasionally. All of a sudden she felt a warm hand on top of her belly, rubbing it softly while he kissed her on top of her head. "Hello beautiful", he whispered in her ear. She smiled. Tom was the best when it came to complementing her. He would always appreciate her, pampering her with flowers or other presents. He always assumed that he was making up for the damage Elliot caused her in the past.

She still could remember the first time he got her a present. It was the Christmas of 1915, the first they ever spent together. After they kissed in the woods for the first time they spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other better. When Christmas came around they were walking on the beach when he presented her with a gift. It turned out to be her favorite chocolate. It was his Christmas gift.

She turned around to face him, his blue eyes met hers, laughing a bit because of his greeting. Even after all these years she could still drown in the ocean displayed in this eyes. His eyes full of love, love only for her. "What?", he asked, followed by a teasing smile. "I can't tell my wife she is beautiful?" Her smile got wider as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the soup forgotten for a moment. "I love you", he said, while stroking her cheek affectionately. "Don't forget."

"How could I forget?", she said, teasing him back.

He pulled her closer, almost whispering: "Good." He kissed her slowly on the lips, telling her without actually using words. He never was good with words, she knew that about him.

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door. She heard Tom sighting loudly. He kissed her one more time on the lips before walking to the front door, leaving her to the task of cooking the soup. The door swung open. From the corner of her eyes she saw that it was a young woman, probably about sixteen or seventeen years old. The front door was slightly blocking her view, so she couldn't make out the face of the girl.

"I am looking for Katherine Trevelyan", the young girl with a very posh accent said. "Am I at the right place?"

"That depends on who's asking." A small smile appeared on her face, almost undetectable to the rest of the world. He was always protecting her, especially when she told him about Elliot and what he had done to her.

"My name is Sylvie Vincent. I believe she is my mother." She face turned pale, leaving the wooden spoon in the pan, forgotten. She slowly walked to the door that separated the kitchen from the small hallway. She looked across the hall to the doorway and locked eyes with the young girl standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my, this has got ****to be the longest chapter I have ever written. The words just kept coming, I don't know what came over me. Hopefully you don't mind, haha.**

**Thank you "anon" for your lovely review.**

* * *

Deep silence reigned the small hallway of the their house. She took a few steps forward so that she could really look at the girl, woman really, her daughter had become. After the war had ended and she had married Thomas they travelled back to London and tried to establish any contact with Sylvie or her family. But nobody was willing to let her near Sylvie again. Later when they moved to Glasgow and settled in she had written hundreds, let alone thousands of letters to her family asking, no, more like begging, for her to be in contact again with her daughter. Eventually, after so much rejection she gave up. She couldn't take anymore rejections. It caused her to much pain, getting confirmation after confirmation that she would never see Sylvie or be part of the Trevelyan household.

And now, now she was standing in the doorway like the last twelve years of her life never happened. She had dreamt night after night about seeing Sylvie again, but she always thought it would stay that way; a dream.

She smiled softly at Sylvie. The beauty she possessed when she was younger never left her. The amount of freckles scattered across her face seem to have doubled in those years. Her dark hair, the same colour as her, was neatly put up in a bun. "Sylvie", she said, her voice cracked with emotions and tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

She was about to speak when Arthur came running down the stairs, saying excitedly: "Mummy, look. I drew a picture of you and daddy. See?" He stood next to her, presenting her with a piece of paper while pulling her skirt.

She had no time to answer to her son, because Tom picked him up and said smiling: "Come, I will look." The dark-haired boy smiled brightly and showed his father the drawing with a proud look on his face. Tom looked at her one more time, his eyes saying what his words couldn't. He laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to encourage her. He walked towards the kitchen and closing the door behind him, giving the tense atmosphere change to return. Which it did, of course.

She took another few steps forward, closing the distance literally and figuratively. The distance that was created in those years without seeing each other. The distance she so desperately wanted to close. This moment was everything she ever dreamt about and she was not going to turn down an opportunity like that. "Sylvie", she said again. "Please, come in." She gestured for her daughter to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?", she asked when her daughter was comfortably seated on the cream coloured couch.

Sylvie shook her head. "No, thank you." Her voice sounded so soft in her ears. It sounded nothing like she did when she last saw and heard her.

"It's really, really good to see you." She said after she seated herself next to Sylvie. She folded her hands together and rested them in her lap. "How are you?"

"I am good." Sylvie looked at the picture hanging on the wall above the couch they were sitting on. Pictures of her time in the field hospital, pictures of Arthur and William and of course the picture of the day they got married. "So, you really moved on", Sylvie said, no smile present on her face. She also thought she detected a bit of bitterness in her voice when she spoke those last words. Maybe even a bit of anger.

"I never forgot you, Sylvie", Kitty said, trying hard to make her daughter understand the lack of contact. "I thought about you every day, still think about you."

"Then how come I never heard from you in all these years?" Sylvie's face was stony, cold almost, showing no emotion. Much like her face when she was trying to pretend she was ok, when in reality she wasn't. Well, that was what people told her.

Kitty bit her lip, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes again. "I'm very sorry, Sylvie, but I couldn't do it anymore. Every time when a letter came back, unopened…" She swallowed hard, looking away from her daughter, trying hard to control her emotions. "It reminded me over and over again that I would never see you again."

After a small pause, she continued: "After the war had ended I came straight to London, but nobody wanted to talk to me." She looked in the dark eyes of Sylvie, hoping Sylvie could read the sincerity in her eyes. "I really am sorry. Really."

She saw the expression of Sylvie face soften, like she understood how sorry she was. Oh, she was sorry, so, so sorry. Sometimes it did feel like she gave up too easily, like she should have fought harder. But Tom, like he always did, assured her that she had done everything she could have. He helped her so much when she was dealing with this, so she could eventually accept the truth. And she did. Accepted the reality that she would never see Sylvie again. That wasn't until she stood at her doorstep asking for her.

It was silent in the small living room, the clock ticking rhythmically. "So, how did you find me?", Kitty asked.

"I found a letter addressed to me from a few years ago. Apparently dad forgot to send it back." Sylvie shrugged while her hands rested in her lap, simultaneously folded together. "I never believed you were dead. I always thought that people would be sad if someone died." A small smile appeared on Sylvie's face.

Kitty couldn't think of a better way to react to her words, so she smiled. "Does he know you are here?" She paused. "With me?"

Sylvie shook her head. "No, just went to the train station and got the train here. He probably won't even notice that I'm gone."

Her eyebrows shot up in amazement, being bewildered by that last comment. How could Elliot not care whether his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, was gone from the house? She would go crazy if one of her sons was missing. Not just her, but Tom as well. She put her hand cautiously on that of her daughter, squeezing it. "You can stay here", she said smiling, so she could, hopefully, encourage her daughter to stay here. "As long as you like."

"Thank you", was all Sylvie said.

* * *

Later that night Sylvie was settled in the guest room and Kitty was tucking Arthur and William in bed. He leaned against the wall, hearing Kitty's soft voice in the background, reading the story of Peter Rabbit. He smiled. He could never get tired of hearing her read.

"I am sorry to say that Peter was not very well during the evening", she read, their boys listening carefully, not wanting to miss one bit of the story. "His mother put him to bed, and made some camomile tea. And she gave a dose of it to Peter! 'One table-spoon to be taken at bed-time.' But Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had bread and milk and blackberries for supper."

After the story was finished both of them were yawning. Kitty kissed them both on the forehead and closed the door behind her, trying to make no noise. She smiled when she caught sight of him leaning against the wall. She rested her hands against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. "How are you?", he asked when they stood there for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's warmth.

She looked at him, her dark eyes piercing into his. "I'll be fine. Just…" She trailed off, looking away. "Can't believe she's here."

"What are you going to do now? Elliot will find out eventually."

He heard her sight loudly. "I know. I really don't know what to do." She looked at him again. "I'm going to bed, ok?"

He simply nodded, letting her walk to the bathroom. She kissed him in the lips before making her way to the bathroom, silence returning to the hallway. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He had no idea what to do. He was happy that Kitty found her daughter again, something she wanted ever since they met. But he also knew what kind of mess they were getting themselves into. This would not go smoothly, especially if it concerned someone like Elliot Vincent. He never met Elliot, but what he heard from Kitty and Miles, he most likely never want to.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound from the bathroom. He walked to the door and listened. He heard someone cry. He slapped himself mentally. Of course she would never show when she was hurting.

He didn't hesitate to open the door and found her on the ground, her hands covering her face, crying. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm afraid I know you too well, sweetheart." He kissed her on top of her head. "I know when you are hurting."

"I have been dreaming about this for years", she said, looking him in the eyes. "So why am I crying?"

"Because over the past years you never gave yourself the chance to cry over this." He wiped away the tears on her face. She nestled herself against his chest. He pulled her closer, his chin resting on her head.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews would make me very, very happy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, my faithful readers, here's another chapter. Hope you like it :) **

**Thank you "ani" and "guest" for reviewing my last chapter. And, "anon", I'm happy I could help after the news of the cancellation. Still can't believe it myself! So, hopefully this helps as well.**

**Well, enjoy! And a review would be very much appreciated..**

* * *

The next morning the sun was shining brightly, its warmth also reaching the small house in Maryhill, Glasgow. Kitty made herself a cup of tea and walked towards the garden, which was bordered on the house. She leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the scene before her. Sylvie was wandering in the garden, looking at the flowers. Sometimes she would smile at the flower, probably enjoying the beauty of it.

She still could remember when Rosalie had planted the flower bulbs at the edge of the hospitals grounds. In the spring of 1916 the flowers showed themselves to the outside world. There were so many colors. It really showed some beauty in a hospital full of pain and suffering. After that she and Rosalie took care of all the flowers and that was the way she got interested in it. When she and Tom bought this house in Glasgow she wanted their garden to look bright and colorful, reminding them that _real_ life was going to start.

She saw that Sylvie sat down on the edge of the small, brick wall. She walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her, taking a sip of her hot cup of tea. "So", Kitty said after moments of silence. "How is everyone in London?"

"You mean aunt Lillian and uncle Louis?"

She nodded. "They're fine", Sylvie said. "Not that I have seen them a lot over the past years. I was shipped to boarding school the moment they found a good one. Ever since I only spent the summer at dad's house."

She looked at Sylvie and felt so sad for her. She had always hoped Sylvie would grow up in a family, being loved like she was before she messed thing up. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, you can't change it now. It has happened. It's in the past now."

She breathed in some fresh air before she took a sip of her tea. She had a feeling that the life Sylvie has led, had made her bitter. Expecting nothing, because that was what she usually got. All those years ago Elliot had said Sylvie was happy and that being surrounded by children would be good for her, since she never wanted Sylvie to be neglected because of her mistakes. She just wanted her daughter to be happy.

Slowly, she felt the guilt creeping up on her, like the fear always had to when she was in a room alone with Elliot. "I don't know if I would be better off in that house", Sylvie said, putting an end to her trail of thoughts. "That house was full of people, who clearly didn't want me there or simply didn't care. Especially after dad remarried and he started a family with that woman." She paused for a moment, looking at her with her dark eyes. She thought she detected a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Made me even more determined to find you."

"I really am glad you did find me. I always wondered how you would look." Kitty paused for a moment and smiled. "You were always so beautiful when you were younger. And look at you now. Even more beautiful."

She thought she saw Sylvie's eyes became watery, but decided to ignore her observation. Sylvie would open up to her when she felt she was ready. She would never push her, like she didn't want to be pushed as well. "I'm going to try and make this right", she continued. "I would like to go to London with you to talk to your father."

"You would do that? Even after what he did to you?"

Kitty looked surprised. "You know that about your father?"

Sylvie simply nodded. "I saw it once. I can still remember. It was a couple of months before you left and I couldn't sleep, so I walked to the bedroom. That when I saw him hitting you."

Kitty didn't know how to reply to that. She always thought that she kept Sylvie away from that side of her ex-husband. She didn't want her daughter to suffer because she had a father like that. Sylvie was the reason she stayed married as long as she did. Then she met Francis on one of the many parties she attended and he was being a perfect gentleman with her. Before she knew it she had shared more with that man than she intended and an affair had started.

She shook her head, trying not to think about her mistakes and what it had caused. "Sylvie", she said. "I will do anything for you. I just got you back. I'm not going to let you go that easily. I won't give up without a fight." She put her hand on Sylvie's, slightly covering it while squeezing it, trying to encourage her. Trying to tell her she was being honest.

Sylvie didn't say anything. She just sat there, looking at her. Kitty let go of her hand, looking to the colorful flowers before her. The soft spring wind made its way through the garden, playing with the leaves of the trees.

* * *

It was evening again. She was reading the last bit of a book Miles gave for her birthday. The book was called _Tarzan of the Apes_. According to Miles it was something she had to read, because it would change her life. She was still waiting for the change, but that didn't take away the fact that she was enjoying it.

Tom walked in the bedroom unbuttoning his blouse. "You still reading that bloody book?", he said with a teasing smile.

She shook her head, smiling. Tom didn't mind her reading the book, he just liked teasing her about it, like he always teased Miles. "I like it", she said. "It's funny."

Tom changed into his pajamas and seated himself beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. "Arthur and William sound asleep?", she asked after a while.

"Yes, they wanted me to read another Peter Rabbit story. Like they never get tired of them."

She smiled. Her smiled soon faded when she thought back at the conversation she had with Sylvie this morning. The thought of going back to London to fight for Sylvie had crossed her might the day before, but when her daughter told her about her youth, she got more determined to really fight this. She wanted to provide Sylvie with a family that loved her, not people blaming her for mistakes others made. That just wasn't fair. She wanted nothing more than to provide Sylvie with something she didn't get in London: a home.

"Listen, Tom", she said while closing the book and putting it on the nightstand. "I have been thinking. Sylvie can't hide her forever, so I want to go to London and sort this out. Fix it."

She saw the worry cross his face. "You want to go to London? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Do you know another way to fix this?", she asked. "Because I don't know what else to do."

She heard him sight loudly, rubbing his forehead at the same time. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out another sight before he opened them again and looked at her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am going to fight for her, Tom. I'm not giving up, not like last time. I have to do this."

The guilt she felt when she was talking to Sylvie this morning found her again. She was not going to give this up. She gave up to easily last time. Letting herself be send away like she was some criminal. Of course, she wasn't proud of having an affair, but all she ever wanted was to be loved. And now, now she had found a man who adored her, who would give up anything to be with her and she would let an opportunity like this go? Sylvie had managed to slip away under the watchful eyes of Elliot Vincent. She wouldn't get another change like that.

He nodded, probably trying to understand. "Just be careful", he said, while pulling her closer. He rested his hand on her belly and continued: "Both of you."

"I will", she said, while resting her head against his. "I promise." The last words were more a whisper than said out loud, since they were only meant to be heard by Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the week arrived fast. Kitty was busy preparing herself for het trip to London with Sylvie. Tom was reluctant to let her go on this trip, but he wouldn't stop her. From the years that he knew her, she would be stubborn enough to go, even without his consent. They would leave on the first train tomorrow.

Now, she was sitting in the garden and enjoying the great benefits of the spring, the sun radiated its warmth on her pale skin. The packing was wearing her out a bit, but she would never admit that to Tom. He might tell her not to go and she was determined to make this right. In the corner of her eyes she saw Arthur walking towards her, later settling down on her lap. She was surprised when Arthur kissed her on the cheek. "What is that for?", she asked.

"For the mean man you lived with before you met daddy', her oldest son said, the innocence reflected in his clear blue eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure the tears in her eyes weren't visible. After Sylvie had occupied the guest room they tried to explain it to their children. They had to explain the sudden arrival of, in their eyes, a stranger, even if they were too young to understand.

She hugged her son tightly en kissed him on top of his head. "I love you, mummy", he said.

"I love you more", she said as affectionate as possible. When she first found out she was pregnant with Arthur she made a promise to herself. She would want her son to grow up being loved by their parents. She wasn't going to map out their entire life, planning their wedding where they were only ten years old. She was always supposed to be marrying a businessman and that was what she did. She still could remember the day she was introduced to that man. Shivers began running down her spine when she thought about Elliot Vincent. The man that had hunted her dreams for years.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice: "Well, if it isn't the beautiful Mrs. Gillan."

Before she had time to react her son wormed his way out of her grasp and ran towards the person, now standing in the doorway. "Uncle Miles", he screamed excitedly while jumping into his arms.

"Is that really you, Arthur? You have grown since the last time I saw you." Miles pointed his finger at her son, smiling brightly. She couldn't tell if the smile of her son was brighter than that of Miles. "You promised the last time that you wouldn't grow."

"But, uncle Miles, if I want to become like Tarzan, I have to." Her son was nodding at Miles with big eyes, trying to look as serious as a six-year old child could.

"Oh, you are absolutely right", Miles said while furrowing his dark eyebrows. "Then you have some more growing to do, my little chap."

"What should I do?"

"Well", Miles said. "You should always eat the meals mummy cooks for you. Those make you really strong."

Kitty smiled. Miles was always so good with children, especially with Arthur and William. Miles called it a gift, but she thought it was because Miles sometimes still behaved like a child. After the war was over Miles decided to travel the world, trying to find new cures and help the people who couldn't afford a doctor. Once in a while, usually unannounced, he would stop by and visit them at their home.

All three of them became really good friends, especially after he told them he had seen their first meeting in the woods. He was the first to find out about them and they made him promise not to tell anyone, which of course he didn't. Miles was one of Tom's few friends and became hers after he helped her in the hotel years ago. Despite the fact that Miles didn't take life, or anything else seriously, he was one of the few people she could really rely on. When she was frustrated because Tom pushed her away, she would turn to Miles and he would tell her to give Tom some time. And she had heard from Miles that it was the other way around as well.

"Uncle Miles", Arthur said, while he was being put down by Miles. "Granddad gave me a new car to play with. Want to see?"

Miles gave a caress on his head. "I'll come later, ok?" Arthur simply nodded and ran back inside.

"So", Miles said while he opened his arms. "How about a warm welcome hug, Mrs Gillan?" Kitty shook her head at his silliness and hugged him. "Kitty, dear", Mils said, pretending to look concerned, but his teasing smile gave it away. "You've seem to have put on a lot of weight." This comment resulted in Kitty playfully punching him in the stomach and Miles pretending it really hurted.

"How far along are you?", he asked, this time he was serious. The playful mood left behind.

"Six months, we just have to wait three more months."

"Well, congratulations", Miles said, while he kissed her cheek. "I am happy for you two."

They started a conversation while they settled down on the small, brick wall, facing the beautiful coloured flowers in the garden, when Tom entered the small garden and sat next to them. "So, how was your trip?", Kitty asked.

A big smile appeared on Miles' face. "It was marvellous, it really was. I have met this great Italian woman and she cooked for me one day. Really, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach and well, she had found mine."

"But of course", Miles continued, making some unexplainable gestures, which was not uncommon when he was telling a story. "No-one says no to my undeniable charm, even the ever so lovely Miss Daniela. They all succumb to it."

"Shut up, Miles", both Tom and Kitty said at the same time. Miles just laughed, shaking his head at their unison.

"So, how has life been? Have been doing something crazy when I have been away?" She felt Tom stiffen next to her. She looked at her husband, who must have thought the same thing because he was looking at her as well. She looked at Miles again, only this time his always present, teasing smile was gone. He had a worried look on his face and his dark eyebrows were furrowed. "All right, out with it. What's going on?"

* * *

The train that would take Kitty and Sylvie to London slowed down, making a stop at the next station. Kitty looked at her daughter, who was sitting in front of her, staring out the window. Sometimes a ray of sunshine would reach her face, making the freckles who were scattered across her face more visible to the rest of the world.

Miles had said he would stay longer to help Tom out. The rest of Tom's family had also offered their help, even if half of them didn't even know were Kitty was going. This was one of the reasons she loved being part of Tom's family. They were always there for each other, helping them without it benefiting them.

And now, she was on her way to a family, who differed so much from Tom's. She felt her heartbeat increasing. She would never admit to anyone that she was nervous, scared even. She had to be strong this time, really be strong and fight this. She knew that it was not going to be easy, but she didn't care. The reward would be something indescribable, something worth fighting for.

The train started to move again. The train station suddenly removed from her field of vision and she was met with the green pastures of England's countryside.

"I just have one question", Sylvie said, looking at her with her dark eyes. "I was thinking about it just now. What did you do to make them hate you so much?"

Kitty breathed in. She knew that Sylvie would want to know why no-one talked about her back in London. She really didn't want to answer them, because she was way too scared that it would make Sylvie run away. Apart from Tom and Rosalie, no one knew the full story, some just parts of it, some nothing.

"I mean", Sylvie continued. "After you left no-one was allowed to talk about you, in any way. Everyone was forbidden to write to you by dad, but also by grandfather and grandmother. You've obviously did something to upset them or make them that angry with you."

Kitty swallowed, trying to find the right words to explain it all. "I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, Sylvie. I am not proud of what I did."

"But what did you do? They don't just dislike you, they really hate you. Especially grandpa and grandma."

"You are going to hate me as well when I tell you."

She saw Sylvie's face soften, like the way she did in the garden when she told Sylvie she was beautiful. The softness she had hidden behind a wall. A wall too familiar to her, because she had created one once. "I had…", she sniffed her nose. "I had an affair when you were little."

There was no point in lying to her daughter. She was done with lying. She had been doing that long enough. Her relationship with Tom was based on honesty. And now, now she was rebuilding her relationship with Sylvie and really trying to bond with her daughter. She wanted that to be based on honesty as well.

"Why?" This question containing one word took her back to October 1915 when she first told Tom about the existence of Sylvie. Tom had asked her the same question when she told him she wasn't allowed to see her daughter.

"It was a mistake, believe me. I really shouldn't have done that."

"But why?"

"Because", she said, while looking away from the piercing stare of her daughter. She couldn't look her daughter in the eye, not without feeling ashamed. "Because he loved me. At least that's what I thought."

Sylvie didn't answer. Kitty looked at her and tried to reach out for her by putting her hand on Sylvie's. "Please, believe me that I regret doing that. I've never forgiven myself for this mistake, because it had cost me you."

"I am going to walk around a bit", Sylvie said while standing up abruptly. "You know, stretch my legs." Before Kitty had a change to react, Sylvie was out of the train compartment and out of her field of vision.

* * *

**So, what do you think? A review would be very much appreciated, so I can improve my writing. And of course I would love to hear what you think. And if you have any suggestions at all, just let me know. Because I haven't figured out where I really want to go with this story. **

**Ps; YAY me, I have broke my record of longest chapter. This is the longest I have written on FF ever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thank you "anon" for reviewing, really appreciate it! And sorry, I forgot to thank you for your review of chapter 3, so thank you for that as well.**

**And just one announcement. I won't be updating for at least a week. I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I won't have time to update and I most likely won't have any internet connection. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Tom walked down the stairs straight to the kitchen, following the amazing smell of the food that was being cooked. When he entered kitchen he found Miles behind the stove wearing Kitty's apron. "You cooking tonight?"

"Yes", he said, nodding his head, his eyes still fixed on the cooking pan before him. "I'm trying this recipe that Daniela gave to me."

"You know, Daniela taught me how to cook great Italian food and in return I taught her some things she found very…" Miles pretended that he was thinking hard, but his devious smile gave it all away, while making some unexplainable hand gestures. "Hmm… let's call it educating."

Tom shook his head. "Just don't", he said, pointing his index finger at his friend. "Don't put that picture in my head."

"Tom, cheer up", Miles said, his bright smile still displayed on his face. "Life is way too short for you to be this grumpy all the time."

"I'm not grumpy all the time." Miles looked at him, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Fine, sometimes."

"You seem to be more grumpy when Kitty is gone. I've noticed. Are you sure you're getting enough…" Miles wiggled his dark eyebrows, while the devious smile founds its way back to his face, being proudly displayed.

"Okay, Miles", Tom said, interrupting Miles. "Just stop right there. I am not having this conversation with you."

"You know, Tom", Miles said after it had gone quiet in the kitchen and it stayed that way for a few moments. "I'm really happy you two found each other."

"Thank you, Miles. Means a lot", Tom said, a small smile appeared on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep sight. He and Kitty were very lucky to have found each other in a world full of pain and suffering which they lived in, in the French field hospital.

When he first arrived in Boulogne and met Miles in the hospital when he was appointed to share a tent with him, he never imagined he would find an intriguing woman like Kitty to turn his world upside down. When he started medical school and got scholarship after scholarship he never once thought about a future with a woman involved. He was too busy saving the life of others that he would look at his own.

And now, now the woman that had saved him was on her way to London, going in the lion's den. Going straight to Elliot Vincent, the man that had hunted her dreams for years. He still could remember on night when they both finished the evening shift and went for a walk. They walked to the beach, sat in the dunes and just watched the stars. They both had fallen asleep when he awoke because Kitty was talking in her sleep. That was the first time he found out about the nightmares and who had caused it.

"What are you worried about?" He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice that Miles had sat down next to him and was looking at him.

"If I did the right time by letting her go to London all by herself." He swallowed. That thought had been running through his head last night, keeping him awake when he needed his sleep. Last night she was save in his arms and he could protect her, but now… Now she was far away on a train.

"Would it have stopped her if you said she couldn't go?"

Tom shook his head. "No."

"No, of course not. She is a stubborn one, you know that more than I do."

Tom nodded. Miles was right. She was stubborn enough to fight this man alone. Maybe not only this man, but also her family, who have been residing in London as well. He was just worried about her. "What should I do?" It was a question he had been asking himself all day.

"Support her. Be her husband."

"What if it gets ugly?"

"Then, she'll need your support even more", Miles said, his answer sincere. "Trust me, from what I've seen from this Elliot person all those years ago… He won't give this up without a fight. It _will_ get ugly."

Tom closed his eyes while sighting deeply. He was afraid that was going to Miles' answer. It wasn't the reassuring answer he had been looking for. "Tom", he heard Miles say. He opened his eyes and looked over to his friend, who was still sitting next to him. "You know she is stubborn enough to fight this. She won't give up if she lost round one. She can't do this alone, even if she says she can. She'll need you."

"Thanks, Miles. For staying here as well, when you don't have to."

"Anytime, my friend", Miles said, standing up from the kitchen chair. "Anytime." He patted him on the back before walking back to the stove to give the cooked food his undivided attention. "And if you need money for anything, just ask. I can loan you some."

"Thank you for the offer, but we will be fine."

"Take the bloody money, Tom. God, no wonder you guys are perfect for each other. You're both stubborn as hell."

**- ####-####- ####-####- ####-####- ####-####- ####-####- **

The train stopped at the last train station before it would arrive in the English capital. Sylvie had been gone a really long time. Had she pushed her daughter away by revealing the shameful truth? She knew that if she lied about it Sylvie would find out eventually. She thought that her daughter was a person who would stop at nothing to find out the truth.

All of a sudden the door of the train compartment opened and Sylvie walked back in. She sat herself down across from her, not saying a word. Just looking out the window. Kitty bit her lip, trying to find the right words. "Listen, Sylvie…" she said carefully, not trying to push the boundaries.

"Can I say something?" Sylvie asking, interrupting her. When Kitty nodded, Sylvie looked away from the window and straight at her. "I know I will never understand what you went through with dad."

Sylvie paused for a moment, pulling her hand through her dark hair. "I understand that dad didn't give you the marriage you deserved, because I believe that every person deserves someone who loves them." She looked at her, the sincerity visible in her eyes. "Just… Give me time, maybe I can understand in the future."

"Thank you", she said, blinking away the fresh, new tears. It was not the answer she wanted, but it was expected. She would never want Sylvie to hate her dad, even after what he did to her. It was still a father and no-one deserved to grow up without a father, especially Sylvie.

"But this guy you're married to…", Sylvie said. "Where did you meet?"

Kitty smiled, glad that what she told her earlier hadn't driven a wedge between them. "We met in France. After the affair got out, I became a volunteer. I was part of the Voluntary Aid Detachment. We helped the nurses on the frontline in the Great War. That is how we met."

A soft smile appeared across Sylvie's face. "Well", she said. "You two look really happy together, unlike you and dad from what I can remember."

She was really happy. Everyone could tell that. During their time in the field hospital they had to be careful not to get caught. A relationship of any kind was forbidden. She still could remember the day they almost got caught. They were having an afternoon stroll in the woods when they suddenly heard the sound of crunching tree branches. The hit behind the first log they could find, trying very hard not to laugh. Luckily the soldiers passed, not bothering to look for anyone else.

"The man I married now would never be good enough for them. He's just a commoner. He has no title. A Captain in the RAMC is not really impressive. The best for me was to marry a prince."

"Yes, I know", her daughter said while putting her hands together simultaneously and looking outside the window. The train started to move again, making its way to their destination. "They think I haven't noticed it yet, but I know they are planning my wedding for me already. Don't know to whom, but probably someone important."

"Sylvie?", Kitty asked while putting her hands on Sylvie's, making her daughter look at her. "Promise me something. Marry for love. Find someone who adores you, loves you more than anything in the world. A person you can't imagine to live without. Don't let your father or anyone else of the family push you into marriage. Be brave, like I know you can."

Kitty squeezed her hand, trying to encourage her to be brave. "I just want you to be happy. Don't make the same mistake as I did." Kitty let go of her daughter hands and retreated her hands to her lap.

"Well", Sylvie said, suddenly a smile appeared on her face. A smile she didn't had the courtesy of meeting yet. Then her daughter did something she would have never imagined happening: Sylvie giggled like a love struck teenager. "There is this guy I met…" she started, the smile never leaving her face. "He is really sweet, especially around me. When we are alone, he sometimes gives me a present. Not something fancy, because I don't care for those kind of presents. Just some flowers, or something else."

Kitty smiled at the happiness of her daughter. That was what she wanted for Sylvie. She had grave doubts when she had her first conversation with Sylvie about her happiness. She thought that with Elliot and the rest of the family Trevelyan not caring that Sylvie became bitter, too bitter to find happiness of her own. "But father would never approve", she said. "He is the son of one of our housemaids."

Kitty bit her lip. Of course Elliot would never approve. Not only Elliot, but the entire family would never approve of this relationship. She could tell by the way Sylvie was talking about him that she really liked this boy. "We'll see about your father when we're in London, all right?" Sylvie simply nodded.

**So, what do you guys think? I would really love to know what you think, so push that little button down there to review. Would put cherries on top of my already great holiday mood :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Well, hello my lovely crimsonfielders! I am back with a brand new chapter. Thank you "anon" and "Guest" for reviewing my last chapter. And your idea about Sylvie discussing her mother with Tom, see it from his perspective. I will use that idea if that is okay with you, but it won't fit in the upcoming chapters yet. But I'll be putting it in somewhere and I just found the right place for it :) **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

The grey gravel from the entranceway crunched under the sole of her shoe. She breathed in the much needed fresh air before looking at the big house that she used to call home. The white walls shimmered when the sun got the chance to shine in the somewhat clouded sky. The thick, green hedges separated it from the busy streets of London. The house looked so peaceful and safe from this distance, like it was a safe haven to turn to in a time of need. Living in that house for years she knew that that was just a façade. It never was a safe haven, like she hoped it would be.

She slowly started to walk towards the house, Sylvie silently followed her. She took in a deep breath when they finally reached the house. She hesitated to lift the dark coloured door handle which was attached to the grey door, the only thing that was standing between her and her old life. The life where she pretended to be happy, pretended everything was fine. The time she spend in the French hospital, meeting new people, she slowly started to heal, her heart became whole again. She never thought she dared herself to let people into her heart, let them close. So close that they had the power to make her incredibly happy, but also the power to destroy her. Letting Tom into her life was the best decision she ever made.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Sylvie had lifted the door handle. With a short bang it was forced back into its old position. Not a moment later the door swung open and a woman with blonde hair and a slight blush on her cheeks appeared in the doorway. "Miss Vincent", she said, her voice raising an octave. When she saw her standing she thought the eyes of the woman couldn't get any bigger. "Oh, Mrs Vin-" She stopped midsentence, covering her mouth with both hands. "Miss Trevelyan", she said, correcting her earlier mistake. Her eyes could be deceiving her but she thought she noticed the blush on Olivia's cheeks got redder.

"Hello Olivia", she greeted the housemaid. "Is Elliot at home? We would like to talk to him." Olivia stepped aside, gesturing they could come in. Putting one foot before the other she slowly made her way to the hallway. She clenched her fists tightly, trying to get a grip of the fear rising inside of her. The fear she hoped she had lost when she had left this life behind her. But no, no it had found her again when she had tried her best to get rid of it.

"He is in his study. I will call him for you, Miss." Olivia nodded in their direction before walked up the wide stairs, which was covered in an expensive looking carpet and disappeared from her field of vision. She knew Olivia when she was starting, barely eighteen, following in the footsteps of her mother. She had formed a special bond with this housemaid in particular since they were almost the same age. She still remembered the nights when Olivia was helping her clean her wounds, who were caused by Elloit. She never said a word, she just did what she was told and Kitty was happy about that. She wasn't ready to talk about that part of her life, the only reality she saw at the time.

She sat herself down on one of the luxurious chairs, covered in royal looking fabric. Her hand moved up and down on the armrest, letting the delicate wood touch her skin. This house contained so much of her old life, the life she ran away from so many years ago. She looked over at Sylvie, who also seated herself down on the chair next to her.

"Katherine", she heard a voice say. She turned her head and watched her ex-husband walk down the stairs, smiling. The smile he always seemed to carry with him, like it was permanently engraved on his face, never leaving his side. His eyes were piercing through, like a bullet that would've killed a soldier in the trenches, piercing through a body, a man fighting for his country.

He opened his arms, focusing on the person still sitting next to her. "Sylvie, my darling", he said, opening his arms, inviting his daughter in for a hug. He pulled his arms around her, kissing her on top of her head. "You scared me. Don't ever do that again." She could see Sylvie stiffen before her, like she wasn't used to this.

"What brings you to London, Katherine?"

"I want to talk to you about Sylvie." She stood up and positioned herself next to Sylvie. When Elliot let go of Sylvie, she saw her daughter relax a bit more.

"Sylvie, sweetheart", Elliot said to his daughter. "Please, go to your room. I want to talk to your mother alone." Sylvie looked at her, giving her a questioning look. Kitty smiled, trying to signal to her that it was okay for her to leave. Slowly Sylvie walked up the stairs, her shoes on the carpet made no noise. Not like they did outside on the grey gravel.

"So", Elliot said when the door of Sylvie's room was shut. "You've found someone else to spread your legs for. Poor man." He gestured to the wedding ring, which was proudly present on her right hand.

"It's Mrs. Gillan now."

"My condolences to your husband." Kitty gritted her teeth. She didn't mind Elliot offending her, treating her like she was nothing, but not when it came to Tom. "So, Katherine, why don't you tell me why you are really here? You know Sylvie can never live with you. You can never offer her a decent home even if you tried."

"I want to see her." She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, gathering the courage she needed to succeed. "There is a reason she came to find me. She is not happy here." The last words left her mouth before she really thought about it. She saw the smile which always seemed to accompany Elliot disappear, making room for the angry to appear. The way he looked, the way he stood before her was so familiar to her. She would recognize this from a thousand miles away. Before she knew it Elliot's hand had another purpose: it wanted to hit her as hard as it could.

"I know how you strike, Elliot", she said, gritting her teeth tightly while having a firm grip on his arm. "You strike when I'm too weak to strike back. Not anymore." She pushed his hand back to where it belonged while she kept her gaze fixed on him.

"You don't know me anymore. You no longer control me. I have changed. I _am_ willing to fight this", she continued. He must have seen the passion in her eyes, because he did something she didn't expect. He took a step back, looking at her in disbelieve. She wasn't the weak young girl who was forced into marriage by the expectations of her family. She was a woman now, a woman who knew that she had a lot of people she could rely on. She had Tom to stand behind her, catching her when she would fall or who would give her the little push she needed to take another step forward. He had made her stronger, so much stronger over the past years.

Elliot recovered from her statement, retreating himself to the stairs. "Bad move, Kitty. Really bad move." He walked up the stairs, only stopping in the midst of his journey to the first floor. "Now", he said, pointing his finger to her. "If you would be so kind to leave this house. You are no longer welcome here."

**So, what do you think? I hope you take the time to review this chapter, since that would make me incredibly happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my great readers! Thank you "anon" for your lovely review of the previous chapter.**

**Well, here's a brand new chapter. Enjoy!**

Kitty closed the door of the hotel room behind her and was met with the silence it contained. She dropped her handbag to the floor and walked slowly to the bed, positioned in the middle of the small room. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep sight.

She still couldn't get the look on Sylvie's face when Elliot hugged in the hallway this afternoon out of her head. She could tell that her daughter was very uncomfortable in Elliot's embrace, like she wasn't used to it at all. He had to fight the urge to come between them all, but she knew her daughter was strong. She recognized the fierceness inside of her, the fierceness that she possessed when she was younger.

She breathed in and covered her mouth with her hand, feeling the fresh tears running down her cheeks. She felt her free hand shaking, finally displaying how afraid she was in that house. She never imagined that Elliot would hit her again. But she knew, knew him so well that she could predict when he would strike. She couldn't deny that she was afraid that it would result in something bad, like it did so many years ago.

She rested her hand on her belly, while wiping away the tears. She promised Tom she would be careful, especially since she was pregnant. She remembered the day she told him about Elliot. It was a few months after she told him about the existence of her daughter when one of the soldiers got aggressive with her. When she was redressing his wounds, which was entirely against his will and then he lashed out to her, hitting her hard on the head and in her stomach. Thomas was standing a few beds away, checking on one of his patients when he saw it happen. He was next to her in a matter of seconds, pulling her up to her feet. He gave the patient a sedative so that he would calm down. "So, this reaction is not because you just got hit", he had stated when they were on their daily walk in the woods. She had shook her head and told him the story.

She swallowed, rose from the neatly made bed and walking to her bag. She opened the bag she brought with her, only having packed the essentials. She hung her first dark coloured skirt in the closet. She picked up one of her blouses when she discovered an unopened envelope between her clothes. On the envelope the writer had put her name, just her name. She identified the handwriting as that of her husband's. Eagerly she opened the envelope with her index finger and took the small letter out. It read:

_My beautiful Kitty,_

_Don't give up. You are strong enough._

_With all my love,_

_Tom._

She smiled while another set of tears streamed down her face, only this time they weren't caused by fear. They were caused by Tom, because this not only proved he supported her all the way, but he loved her more than anything in the world. She never had that kind of support, thought she didn't deserved to be loved like that. Especially since she had an affair, disgraced her family's good name and reputation.

She couldn't comprehend that there was a man waiting for her in Glasgow, who married her by choice. But it was this man's love for her that kept her going all those years. After she met Tom she slowly started to forget the past and focussed on her future. Every week she spent with Tom she felt the hope rise inside of her, hope that her future could be bright and filled with happiness. Happiness she thought she didn't deserve.

She quickly changed into her pyjama before she made her way to the bed. She rested her head against the pillow, the smile still visible on her face. _Oh, Tom_, she thought, _I love you too._

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-**

The next morning rain had found the United Kingdom, especially its capital, washing away the dirt on the roads. Kitty looked out the window, observing the life of the inhabitants of London. The obstacle that was presented in the form of rain didn't stop the people from doing what they always did during the day. A young boy with red hair crossed the streets, adequately avoiding the cars present on the road, his jacket and trouser soaking wet. She smiled at the sight before her. She quite envied the young boy. He had no worries keeping him awake at night. He could just enjoy his life, no expectations or pressure on him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up from the chair, which she positioned in front of the window and walked to the wooden door with a coat hanger attached to it. She swung the door open and found a man in a suit, white gloves covered his hands. He cleared his throat, coughing slightly, before he said: "A Miss Vincent is waiting downstairs for you."

She nodded. "Yes, thank you", she said, smiling politely. "I will come downstairs in a minute."

The young man nodded in her direction, signalling that he understood. "Of course, Madame." With those words he walked towards the stairs, while she went back inside to get her key and locked the door once she was out of her room. She walked down the stairs, greeting the hotel staff she encountered on her way to the lobby. It was a small hotel, not very luxurious. It was nothing like the hotel in France where she met Elliot all those years ago.

In the simple but functional lobby she spotted Sylvie. She sat in one of the comfortable chairs, staring outside the window. She was wearing a dark skirt, the hem of it rested against her ankles and her dark leather shoes were wet from the rain. The raindrops made her shoes sparkle in the light the lamp produced. She placed her hand on Sylvie's shoulder, squeezing it slightly to make her presence known. "Sylvie", she said, her lips pulled in a smile. "Shall we have tea?" She gestured towards the restaurant the hotel could only contain. Sylvie simply nodded and followed her.

They were guided to their seat by one of the waiters and ordered the tea. "I didn't expect to see you here. Does your father know?"

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't know and do be honest, I don't think he cares. I wanted to see you."

Kitty smiled at the words that were just spoken by her daughter. The small smile disappeared from Sylvie's face, her lips formed a straight line. "I heard you talk to dad in the hallway yesterday. I saw what he was trying to do to you. I-"

Sylvie was interrupted when the waiter stopped at their table, which was covered with a cream coloured tablecloth. He put two cups on their own saucers before filling it with the hot liquid. Sylvie waited until the waiter went to the next table, serving the seated guests. "I really want to live with you, even if I haven't said that to you."

"Your father is not going to let you go", Kitty said, the smile still present on her face.

She shrugged. "What does that matter? I decide where I live."

Kitty smiled at the fighting spirit of Sylvie. "It's not that easy, Sylvie", she said. "According to the law you must live with your father. The only way it can be changed, is if I will fight him in court. Fight for custody over you."

"Don't you want to do that?"

She bit her lip. She really felt bad for Sylvie. She never wanted her daughter to doubt her, doubt that she wouldn't go all in. She had missed so much of her daughter's life, seeing her grow up. It was such a privileged to watch her two sons growing up. She covered her daughter's hands and said: "Of course I want to do that. If I fight him in court, it will get really ugly. Hidden secrets will get out." She could tell that by the way Sylvie was looking at her that she knew she was referring to her affair. "I don't want to put you in the middle, forcing you to choose a side."

Sylvie retreated her hand to her lap. "Why are you defending him? Especially after what he did to you." She detected disbelieve in her daughters eyes, maybe even a little bit of anger. With the last few words spoken by Sylvie she finally got a bit more understanding of the relationship between Sylvie and Elliot. She imagined that Sylvie longed for something she also longed for all those years ago: just to be loved.

"Because no-one deserves to grow up without a father", Kitty answered. "I don't want to take that away from you."

A small smile appeared on Sylvie's face. "I appreciate that, but it's not what I want." She saw Sylvie breathing in deeply, like she was gathering the strength to say her next words out loud. "When I was in your house I could tell that love was all around. You and your husband really love each other. I can tell. You both love your children very much. It's nothing like that in the house I live in now. Is it really that bad I want something like that?"

"No", Kitty softly, the volume of her voice decreasing like she almost whispered that last word. "No, there is nothing wrong with that. I just…-" It was her turn to breath in the much needed fresh air. She took a sip from the tea, who almost was left in forgetfulness and was getting cold. "I want to protect you from getting hurt by your father. Like he hurt me. Because if I fight him in court, he is going to hurt you. He will play games with your mind, making you feel like you caused this mess. You are going to feel bad about yourself and you will eventually give up."

"Did dad made you feel like that?"

Kitty simply nodded. "Most of the time, yes. Do you understand that I am trying to protect you from that?"

"Yes, I understand", Sylvie said, nodding her head. "But we can't give up now."

"No, we are definitely not going to give up." She smiled at her daughter, trying to encourage her to stand by her. Because this fight was not going to be easy. Elliot would fight as hard as he could, not caring who he'd hurt in the process. She just hoped it would be over before Sylvie really got hurt.

**So, what do you think? I would love to know what **_**everyone**_** is thinking, so please be so kind to leave me a review. Those would make my day :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is an extra long chapter, since I was very bad and didn't post for a very long time. Enjoy! :)**

It was silent in the small office. The clock was rhythmically ticking, giving the signal that time was moving forwards. Kitty folded her hands simultaneously together, laying them to rest on her lap. "So, what are my best options?", she asked the man sitting before her. The man was dressed in a suit, the silver frame of his spectacle shining slightly in the sunlight, which peaked through the brown curtains.

He put his glasses on his desk and said: "First of all, we need to call your husband as a witness. He needs to tell the court what a amazing mother you are to your sons and more important, what a good mother you'll be to Sylvie, if you get custody over her."

Kitty nodded. She understood what the lawyer was saying. It was to be expected. Elliot would bring in every influential person he'd know to make him look like he was the best father in the world. That it would be a big mistake if the court gave her custody over Sylvie.

When she just arrived in France she thought about fighting Elliot in court, but there was no-one that supported her. That was until she met the other VAD's, nurses and most importantly Thomas. The first person where she voluntarily told about the existence of Sylvie. Sometimes, it amazed her how much Thomas was prepared to give up for her or how much he supported her.

"Does mentioning that I served as a VAD help my case?", she asked the middle-aged man sitting behind the wooden desk, surrounded by stacks and stacks of papers. He put his glasses back on and was silent for a moment, reading the piece of paper in front of him.

"Oh, yes", he said, looking at her through his spectacles. "That would benefit you greatly. Is it possible for you to contact one of your superiors at the time? It would help the case significantly if they could testify on your behalf."

She nodded. "But about your affair, Mrs. Gillan", he started straight after he spoken his last words. "They are surely going to use that in court. I can't stop that from happening."

She took in a deep breath, processing the words that were just spoken by the person who would be defending her. She had admitted to Rosalie once that she came to France to escape and she thought she did. But France wasn't kind to her, it let Elliot dwell on its property, giving him the freedom once more to control her. "I know and I understand. My daughter already knows of the affair. I warned her that it's not going to be easy."

"That is good", he said. "Sylvie will know what is to expect."

The lawyer stood up from behind his desk and started to walk to a filing cabinet. After a few moments looking through the hundred of files, which the cabinet contained, he picked one out and walked to his desk again. He looked at her before he spoke: "You also claim that your ex-husband was abusive towards you during the marriage. That is really hard to prove in court, especially against a powerful man like Elliot Vincent."

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Fox?"

"Try to remember if you have any witnesses. It could help, but that doesn't mean Elliot's lawyers are going to find a way to dismiss that evidence. In this case it is very much your word against his." He seated himself down on the chair behind the wooden desk, before folding his hands together. "You need to decide if you want to bring that up in court."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and bit her lip. "I am going to think about it." She stood up from the chair. "Thank you for all your help, Mr. Fox. I will inform you of my decision on our next appointment."

He shook her protruding hand. "Absolutely. Will your husband be present?"

She nodded and said, before opening the door. "Yes, he will be."

"I will see you next week, Mrs. Gillan." With those words she left the room and the lawyer behind her.

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-**

Kitty stepped outside, letting the fresh air wonder through her clothes and hair. The red double-decker bus that dropped her off at this bus stop and drove off to its next destination. She was greeted by the terraced house bordering the pavement she was walking on. She stopped at one of the houses and rung the doorbell. Not a moment later a brightly smiling Flora Marshall was standing in the door way, pulling her into a big hug. "Oh, Kitty. It is so good to see you", she said with the happiness Flora always possessed. The happiness Kitty sometime quite envied when they were in France.

Kitty didn't have time to respond to her friend, since she was practically dragged inside the house. "I have been so busy lately", Flora jabbered away. "The children at the school are the sweetest of them all. One of my boys – I told you about George, who was always testing me, picking on his classmates, throwing his pencil at me when he doesn't want to do something – Well, George gave me something he made by himself."

Flora walked to the cabinet that was positioned in the middle of the living room. "He draw me a picture." She gave Kitty the piece of paper. There were two people drawn on in. A woman with a long dark skirt and a bright smile was on the left side, she presumed it was Flora and a young boy was standing next to her. "To the best teacher of the school" was written on the right side.

"Isn't it adorable? Underneath all that bad behavior is a really sweet, innocent boy hidden. Oh, Kitty", Flora said, grabbing both of Kitty's hand. "That is why I love teaching these young children, prepare them for the real world."

Kitty smiled at the woman Flora has become. She still hadn't lost her innocence, which was something she never wanted to change in Flora. After the war had ended, Flora had serious plans to get a job. During her time as a VAD she heard that her beau Charlie was killed in the trenches. That had a really big impact on her life and she saw a different Flora every day. It was in their last summer, just before the war had ended, that she was determined to become a teacher. She wanted to make a difference in someone else's future. Kitty was very proud that she had achieved it.

"Come, sit down. I'll bring us something to drink", Flora said while she gestured to Kitty to take a seat on the couch.

"Water would be fine, Flora."

Moments later Flora walked back in the living room, caring two glasses of water. "So", Flora said. "I heard that you are fighting Elliot for custody over Sylvie. That is really brave of you, Kitty."

Kitty took a sip of the water, which the glass contained. "Yes, it's something I have to do. It's the least I can do for her, especially after I abandoned her and went to France." She paused for a moment, looking at the person who had been her friend for more than ten years. The person who never judged, not even after she told her about Sylvie and the affair. "I met with a lawyer today."

"What did he say? Do you have any chance of winning this?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I need to find people who would want to testify on my behalf. Tom is not going to be enough. I need someone like Matron."

"Really?", Flora said, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "You should write to Matron. I think I have her address her somewhere, I'll look for it in a minute. She'll really want to testify for you. Or ask Colonel Brett. I'm not sure he is called Colonel anymore, but that doesn't matter. He'll want to do the same. You did such a good work in the hospital. That has got to mean something."

"I don't know, Flora. I hope it does."

Suddenly she felt a warm had covering hers. She looked up at her friend, who smiled at her encouraging. "Don't give up, Kitty. There is always hope. Everyone makes mistakes. Just tell the court that Elliot was abusing you for no reason. That all you did was search for love and you thought you found it in Francis."

Kitty sighted. Sometimes her friends innocence provided her with a fresh, new perspective, but sometimes she didn't understand the seriousness of a situation. Sometimes a situations was more complicated than Flora could imagine. "It's not that simple. It'll be my word against his and I don't want Sylvie to think her father is a cruel man. He's not to her."

Flora stood up from the couch, her eyes were suddenly filled with passion. "He is a cruel man. The court needs to know that leaving Sylvie in the care of that man is not right for her. They need to give you the custody, it is what is right."

"You're forgetting that Elliot is a powerful businessman."

"And you are forgetting that you are a very wonderful woman, Kitty", Flora said. The passion she had possessed not moments ago was suddenly gone and made room for the caring side in Flora. The side that loved someone unconditionally, like she loved her as a sister. "Any fool could see it's the right thing to do, put Sylvie in your care."

Kitty smiled. "Thank you, Flora. I really needed to hear that."

"You are very welcome. So", her friend said, seating herself down next to her. "Where are you staying?"

Kitty took one last sip of the water before she said: "I am staying at The Great Western Hotel near Paddington Station."

"Come and stay here, Kitty", she said. "It's nonsense to pay for a room when I have a vacant one upstairs you could use."

She was about to protest when Flora held up her hand to prevent her from even starting her defense. "No, you are staying with me. I don't want it any other way. You are not staying in a hotel."

"Flora, I am about to pick up Tom from the railway station."

"That doesn't matter. I have enough room for the both of you. Oh", she said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "It'll be a reunion of sorts. I love reunions. I had one last week with my old friends from the neighborhood. I hadn't seen them in ages. It was wonderful, really. I-"

"Flora", Kitty said, interrupting her friends endless chatter. "Thank you. It's really kind of you."

"You are always welcome here, Kitty." They talked for about one hour and a half before she had to go and pick Tom up from the railway station. She pulled her friend in for a long hug, thanking her again for her hospitality before heading out the door.

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-**

The train conductor blew on his whistle, signaling that the train was departing before looking one more time to see if there were any late passengers trying to board the train. When he didn't notice anybody moving towards the train he closed the door and not moments later the train departed. Kitty wormed her way to the crowd, consisting of people arriving and being greeted by their family. Her eyes scanned the moving crowd, trying to find her husband. When finally recognized dark hair, pale skin and the unforgettable eyes, who were filled with the color of the ocean, she started to move towards him.

When he saw her worming her way through the busy crowd, his eyes lit up while he spoke her name, only her name. "Kitty." His only word was followed by a smile, a very happy smile. When she finally reached him, she fell straight into his big arms. She pulled him close, breathing in his smell, the smell that was always lingering near him.

"Oh, I have missed you", she said before she kissed him passionately on the lips. "I have missed you so much."

He smiled at her, his hand touching the pale skin of her cheeks. His touch that still send shivers down her spine and the way he was looking at her right now… It was like the sorrows would melt away, like the warmth of the sun would be capable to melt the snow. "I have missed you too, sweetheart", he said, his smile present on his face. It represented his happiness.

His strong hands let go of her so he could get his bags of the floor. She put her hands in his and asked: "So, how are Arthur and William? Are they behaving okay?"

"Yes", he said, while he nodded his head. "They're very happy that they could stay at granddad and grandma. I think they secretly know they are going to be pampered by them."

Kitty laughed out loud. "Oh, darling", she said, putting her hand on his shoulder so he could look at her. "There is a slight change of plans. We are not staying at the hotel, but we're staying at Flora's. I was there this afternoon to catch up and she offered us her spare room. I wasn't allowed to say no."

**So, what do you think? I really hope you take the time to review my chapter, because that would make me a very happy person :) **

**And I have one more announcement to make. I'll be going on holiday again tomorrow morning. "Didn't you just get back from one?", you might ask. Yes I did, but this time I'm going with my parents, not like the last one where I went on holiday with my friend. I have some wifi in the hotels I'm staying at, but no promises. I'll try and update as much as I can! **

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, Kitty", Flora said enthusiastically. "I told you about George, the little boy I am teaching?" Flora didn't wait for Kitty to respond to her question and continued: "Well, after class was over he was packing his bag very slowly, which was very unusual for him. He always wants to be the first to leave the classroom, like it is some competition."

Flora put her arm through that of her friend and kept talking. In the years she had known Flora she had learned how to deal with her endless chatter. She would just listen to what she had to say, smile and keep the reply's as short as possible. She almost could say she was immune to Flora's chatter. She remembered when Tom first asked her how she could bare it. Tom was best known around the French field hospital as the brilliant, but silent surgeon. He wasn't known for his social skills but for his medical ones, which he probably had preferred.

"So, when everyone was leaving", Flora continued and looked at her with a big smile on her face. "He-" Suddenly her friends chatter was interrupted when she bumped into a elderly lady standing in the middle of the pavement.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't see you there, Madame", Flora quickly said, a apologetic smile followed shortly. The elderly woman with grey, almost white hair that almost shined in the radiating sunlight, turned around.

She was met with familiar brown eyes, who were known to always produce a cold stare after her affair got out. The look those eyes had given her all those years ago she would never forget. The disappointment and anger that had filled those eyes. The woman she swore never to meet again. "Katherine", the woman said.

Flora, who was still standing next to her shot her a questioning look. "Do you know this woman, Kitty?", she asked.

"Yes", Kitty said, while she nodded her head. "It's my mother, Evelyn Trevelyan."

"Oh", was all Flora could produce as an answer.

The cold stare that was still present on the face of her mother started to scare her a bit. She was once close to her mother. She remembered the days she enjoyed being with her mother, having tea together with her sister Lillian and being introduced to the high class society she lived in. The society that drove her into Elliot's arms. When she got older she had grown to resent that society. It slowly caused her and her mother to grow apart and after she married Elliot they drifted apart, like she was being swept away by a strong current, being drawn to the open ocean. It was from that moment she knew she had to do everything on her own.

When she finally had the confidence to tell someone about the abuse of her husband, she made the decision to tell her mother. Looking back, she could've known her mother would choose the side of Elliot Vincent. When the engagement between her and Elliot was being announced, her mother couldn't wait to brag about it to the rest of the society ladies.

"You have some nerve, Katherine." The sound of her mother's voice, harsh and filled anger, brought her back to the reality. "Challenging a good man like Elliot Vincent. He offered you a very decent home, provided you with everything you ever wished for."

Her mother took one step forward and pointed at her with her index finger. "You have ruined that all when you ran off with that ridiculous son of the Hunnewell family."

Kitty just stood there, still intimidated by her mother's presence. "Well", Flora said, when she could find an appropriate answer to follow to her mother's harsh words. "You can't hold it against her. She didn't know what else to do."

Kitty put her right hand on Flora's shoulder, trying to make her stop before things got worse. "Don't, Flora. Please", she said, almost begged. She understood why Flora would want to defend her, she would have done the same for her, but she knew her mother. She knew how to deal with a person like her mother. She had been doing that her entire life.

She cleared her throat, looking for an answer. "I am trying to fix my mistake, mother. Elliot made it clear that he doesn't want to talk, so this is the only thing I could do." She felt how Flora's hand found its way to her shoulder, squeezing it to encourage her.

"The only thing you could do?", her mother said, the anger visible across her face while pressing her lips tightly together. "You are bringing a young girl in the middle of this. That is not fixing it. That is making it even worse for her."

Kitty breathed in and said: "Sylvie wants to live with me. This is the only way."

"If you are continuing this, you are no longer a daughter of mine." Evelyn looked at her one more time before she turned her back to them and started to walk away. Kitty let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Of course, it was expected that she would run into people from her past while she was staying in London. It was better to meet them know for the first time, not in a courtroom, surrounded by strangers who would later reach a verdict in the case.

"Are you all right, Kitty? She wasn't very nice to you. Is she really your mother? It must have been really bad for you to live with her."

Kitty smiled. "Yes, that is my mother. She has always been like that, so I got used to it. It's fine. It's just how she is." She looked at her friend, who still looked worried. "It's fine, really, Flora. Let's enjoy our afternoon like we planned it, okay?"

Flora simply nodded, putting her arm through hers and walking towards their destination.

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-**

The night slowly settled in London, its darkness wandering through the once busy streets. Sometimes the empty street was used by a man, staggering out of the local pub, too drunk to find his way home. Kitty looked out the window, taking in the mystery the night usually brought with him. She once feared the darkness, suffocating and unpredictable darkness. It provided Elliot with the freedom he wanted, no more desired.

She took in a deep breath and settled in the small chair, who was standing close to the window. She pulled her knees to her chest and surrounding it with her arms, while her head rested on her knees. Tomorrow would be the day. The day she would step inside the courtroom, meeting the people she once called her own family. After she was disgraced by them and fled to France, she never thought she would be part of that again. That was until she met Tom and met his family when the war was over.

Oh, how his mother differed so much with her own mother. His mother took her in with kindness on the first day she met her. She simply did that because her son loved her and she trusted her son to love the right kind of woman. The trust her mother never had in her. She was just happy that she was part of the Gillan family and tomorrow she hoped that the court would see that Sylvie belonged there as well.

The closing of the door put Kitty back in the reality she was facing. Tom entered the room, his shirt unbuttoned. He seated himself in the chair next to her and took her hand. "You worried about tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Don't be afraid", he said. When she wanted to respond to his words, saying she wasn't afraid, he continued: "I know you're going to say you're not afraid, but I'm just saying you don't have to. Everything will be fine."

She closed the distance between them, resting her head against his shoulder and simply said: "Thank you. I needed that."

Tom didn't respond, he just kissed her. The love and passion she felt for the first time she kissed him in the woods in France so many years ago, was still present. She never got tired of looking at him, the man who saved her from turning into a bitter woman. Someone who couldn't enjoy her life anymore.

Her finger traced the raw edges of his jaw and looked into this blue eyes. The blue eyes that still had the desired effect on her. She always found the calming ocean in his eyes and it made her imagine the relaxing sounds of the waves. "I love you", she said, the volume of her voice was low, so the words almost came out as a whisper.

"I love you too."

He stood up from his chair. "Come on, let's get to bed. We need the rest for tomorrow."

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-**

She slowly stood from her chair in the courtroom and moved forwards to the witness stand. She heard the heels of her black shoes echo on the floor, making it the only sound to be heard. The silence was almost suffocating and she tried hard to make sure no-one saw how nervous she was. Tom had said some reassuring words this morning, but even those couldn't help her right now.

When she reached the witness stand, she put one hand on the Bible and with her other hand she put two fingers in the air. She straightened her back and said: " I swear by Almighty God that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

She sat down on the chair and looked into the courtroom. She looked at all the people present. Not only Thomas was there to show his support, but also Flora and even Rosalie decided to be there. They all smiled at her, probably reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

When she looked at the other side of the room, which contained part of her family and former family-in-law, all neatly seated next to one another. She was met with the same cold stare from her mother as it was yesterday. Next to her mother she found her father. He was wearing a expensive looking suit, his spectacles rested on his nose. His lips formed a straight line and his face showed no emotions.

Her father hadn't changed over the years. It was like she was taken back in time, like she was seated in the great salon of the Trevelyan house. The day her father announced, more like demanded that she would marry Elliot. Oh, what a mistake that has been.

Her lawyer Mr. Fox also stood up and walked towards her. This was the part she feared the most. The cross-examination was what Mr. Fox called it. She took in a deep breath and waited for what was to come. She was going to answer the questions with honesty, because that was how she wanted to win this case and bring Sylvie home.

Sylvie was surrounded by lies and deceit her entire life. People were playing games with her, so that she would do what they want and that way they got the desired result. They always had a purpose for her life, none of it came from the heart. It's only purpose was that she would contribute to the family name, maintaining the reputation it held in the high society class of London.

Today she would do anything in her power to end that. No more games, no more deceit. It was time Sylvie came home.

**So, what do you think? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you can put that in a review, hint hint, haha. Anyway, I would love to hear what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading it :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you believe Mrs. Gillan to be capable of raisinh Sylvie and provide her with a safe and loving home?" The lawyer Elliot hired and who introduced himself as Christian Sanders, like he was some mysterious prince rather than a lawyer, looked at the person occupying the witness stand.

Elliot looked away from the person defending him and looked at the people who were all sitting in the courtroom. Tom followed Elliot's gaze when it finally stopped after it wondered so aimlessly.

He saw Kitty visibly tense under her ex-husbands gaze. Her shoulder straightened, while she breathed in. Elliot had made his blood boil ever since he found out what he really was like. It took all of his self control not to walk to Elliot and wipe that devious smile of his face, so that he could never smile like that again. The only thing that stopped him from doing that were the words of Mr. Fox, their lawyer. He said that he needed to control his anger, that it never got the better of him. It wouldn't help the case at all.

He always wondered what Elliot Vincent would look like, what kind of man he would be in person. It was a few months after their first kiss in the French woods when he found out about the nightmares. After their evening shift he decided that it would be nice if they watched the stars together. He always found stargazing the most fascinating thing ever and he wanted to share that with Kitty. They were both tired from their shift and Kitty fell asleep in this arms.

He was watching the stars when he heard her talk. First he thought she was talking in her sleep, but then she started to move, trying to get out of his grip. Not a few moments later she rose up, breathing heavily while sweat beaded down her face. That was when he found out about the real Elliot Vincent. A person he started to hate even more after that.

And now, now he was sitting there like he was God Almighty, like he controlled the world. The way he was talking to his wife made the anger rise even more inside of him. He just wanted this to be over. He didn't want Kitty to relive every moment and detail of her previous marriage, but he could do nothing to stop it.

"No", Elliot Vincent said. "No, I believe not. They live in a very rough neighborhood in Glasgow. It will never be good for a young and vulnerable woman like Sylvie to be exposed to that."

Tom gritted his teeth. They were living in a rough neighborhood? That was absolutely ridiculous. He grew up in a rough neighborhood because his parents couldn't afford anything else, but he… He provided his family with a decent home, in a decent part of Glasgow.

"I'm very concerned that that environment will have a damaging effect on Sylvie in later life", Elliot continued, his gazed still fixed on Kitty, like it was some personal message to her. "She deserves to be raised in London, like she had been her entire life. I don't think it's good for her to be moved from her current home, where she has all her friends and family close by."

The lawyer nodded. "Are there any other elements that would make her unfit to raise Sylvie?"

"Yes", he said, folding his hands together, letting them rest in his lap. "When we were just married for a few years, she had an affair with another man. A year later she had signed a confession, admitting the adultery."

Tom breathed in. It was expected Elliot would bring in every element to make Kitty look bad in the eyes of the jury. The affair wouldn't be a subject that would've been left untouched.

"I believe her to be setting a bad example for Sylvie. She should be surrounded by people who set a good example, so she can learn what is the best for her."

"And you believe there is no other explanation for her behavior?"

"No, I don't. She always did what she wanted, never once considering that it could affect other people."

He wanted to stand up and yell in the courtroom, telling them that Kitty was the most unselfish person in the world. She would do anything, literally anything for the people she loved and cared for. And now, now Elliot was making her look like an egotistical woman who never once put someone else's needs before hers. He was hoping his testimony that he would be giving after Elliot's would convince the jury otherwise.

The lawyer adjusted his wig before looking at the judge. "I have no further questions, Your Honour."

The judge nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Vincent. You were very helpful. You can go back to your seat."

Elliot stood up behind the witness stand and smiled at the judge: "Thank you, Your Honour." He walked back to his original, appointed chair and sat himself down, but not before he looked at the jury. The different men and women, who formed the jury looked at Elliot as if they were completely convinced Sylvie should be left in his care.

No, Tom thought. He was not about to let that happen. Kitty had blamed herself a very long time for losing Sylvie, because she made one foolish mistake. She just wanted to be loved by someone, someone who didn't want her to accomplish something great in her life.

"Mr. Gillan, if you would come to the witness stand." He stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the witness stand, even more determined to convince everyone that Sylvie would be better off without the element of Elliot Vincent in her life.

**-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-**

The clock stroke midnight. The words of Elliot Vincent echoed in her mind, making her relive everything he said in court today. She felt the hope she had been cherishing the moment Sylvie stood on her doorstep, gradually leaving her, like a float of tears that once left her.

She turned around, facing her husband. He breathed in rhythmically, his chest moving at the same time he was breathing in. She never realized how much she depended on him, how much he was her rock. When she enrolled in the training for the VAD's, which was a new start for her, she promised herself never to depend on someone. She had depended on her friends, her family, but more important she had depended on her mother. But her mother had turned her back on her the moment she found out about the affair. And now she saw that she had been depending on the wrong people. She wouldn't have survived without the love of Tom and her friendships with Rosalie, Flora and Miles. Maybe even Matron contributed to her recovery.

Kitty swallowed, trying to prevent the tears to show themselves to the world. She wiped the tears from her rose coloured cheeks before her hand reached out for the person sleeping next to her. His eyes were closed, like there was nothing going on in the world out there. Like he had nothing to be worried about. She touched his skin, feeling the stubbly beard tickle against her fingers. She followed his jaw line before ending her journey to his pointy chin.

Her touch must have startled him, because not a few moments later his eyes met hers. He took her wondering hand in his and kissed it. "Sorry", she said, apologetic. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled. "It's okay. Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. He spread his right arm, inviting her to curl up against him. She always slept better when she was snuggled up against him, breathing in his scent and feeling him as close as it could possibly be. It always had a relaxing affect on her. "Tom?", she asked, her voice so quiet, like it was a whisper, only to be heard by the person closest to her.

"Hmmm…?" He must have closed his eyes when he pulled her close.

"Do you think I'm selfish?" It had been the only thing that she could think off when she left the courtroom. The question that had kept her awake all night.

The way Elliot was telling the story to his lawyer from his perspective, it almost sounded like he was telling the truth. Was she really a selfish person to search for love and found that, even for a short period of time, in the arms of a man called Francis?

It was her weakness. Of course Elliot would know how to play the mind games, trying to make her feel like it was all her fault. He knew she would be blaming herself for not seeing Sylvie grow up to the woman she was today and he would exploit that.

Tom opened his eyes again and sat up, before cupping her face with his hands. "No", he said, trying to transform his love for her, the love she felt when he was looking and smiling at her, into the words he was about to say. "You are the most unselfish person I've ever met. Don't let Elliot's words convince you otherwise."

"You really believe that?" Her words were supposed to be a statement, but they ended up being a question she wanted to ask.

He kissed her softly, before providing her with an answer to his question. "Absolutely", he said, his gaze of love and affection still fixed on her. "You already proved that. You were the one that went to France. On voluntary basis, nonetheless. You gave those soldiers your free time and helped them as much as you could."

Kitty looked away, letting Tom's words sink in. He was right. She did volunteer to come to a strange land, helping people whom she never met. But that wasn't out of duty, but this was her way to escape. To start over, the one thing she longed for at that time.

Tom must have noticed her inner battle because his hands moved from her face to her shoulder. "Kitty, look at me." She looked to him, finding his endless ocean filled eyes looking at her. "You are definitely _not_ selfish, ok?"

She smiled weakly, trying to believe his words. "I came to France for myself, to escape, not because I wanted to serve my country."

"Kitty, you had a choice. You could've moved to Ireland or someplace else to start a new life, but you didn't. You choose to become a volunteer. That choice is unselfish, very unselfish."

She smiled at him before kissing him softly. "Thank you, Tom."

"Now", he said, while laying down and pulling her close. "Let's try and get some sleep." She snuggled up against him, feeling his arm protectively around her shoulder and waist.

She was happy she could talk to someone like Tom, who would tell her she wasn't selfish, that she wasn't doubting herself. Elliot had played those mind games when they were married, but she didn't have someone to tell her she was beautiful, that she was worth it to be loved. When she tried to talk to her mother or sister about this, they would say that there were more important things to worry about. It was normal a husband would be busy working, trying to earn the money so she could buy everything she wanted. No one ever told her how empty that live would be.

And now, now her life was filled with joy. The laughing of her two beautiful children was the only prove she needed. She had the marriage she had dreamed off ever since she was a young girl. Her dream did come true. She was so happy she made the decision to trust Tom in France during the trail of Sister Joan Livesy. It had given her so much in return.

She closed her eyes, her head rested against his chest. She made a promise to Sylvie that she would fight, fight like she hadn't before, fight like she should have. Now, she would doing anything to stick to that promise. She was not going to let her daughter down.

Slowly, she felt that tiredness pulled her down, letting her fall asleep.

**So, my lovelies. What do you think? I hope you all liked it and a review would really, really make my day. So, please push that little button below! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, the weather sucks at the place I'm staying at (it's raining, like we don't have enough of that in Holland already? Haha) So I had plenty of time to write something today. And then, I started writing and I couldn't stop. So, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, hope you don't mind…**

**And "Kate", thank you for your review of the last chapter. I am happy you are enjoying it. **

**Anyway, enjoy :) **

The month May slowly turned into the month June, which happily brought its summer temperatures with it and spread them across England's Capital. The summer didn't leave its presence undetected. It mildly spread its hot temperatures through the streets and small alley's of London, while the sunshine made itself noticeable with its bright light shining on every object present in the everyday life of London's inhabitants.

Kitty took a sip from her tea before returning the cup to its saucer. She took a bite of her biscuit, letting it get crushed between her teeth. She tried to return her attention to the living room where she currently was occupying the couch. Flora had invited Rosalie to have some tea with them, probably trying to distract her from the one thing that had been taking over her thoughts the moment she had been reunited with Sylvie.

Elliot. The trail. Everything that had got any connections with these two words, had been hunting her. Not only in her thoughts during the day, but also during the night. They wouldn't leave her alone, when she was trying her hardest to catch up on her most needed sleep.

But the witnesses of the trail had been cross-examined. All she could do now was wait, wait for the jury to make their final decision about Sylvie's fate. Reach their verdict.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her arm. "Kitty", it said vaguely. She blinked with her eyes and shook her head, trying to get rid of the all consuming thoughts about Sylvie and the trail. She turned her head and was met with two pair of eyes, who looked at her, concerned.

"Are you all right?" It was Rosalie who asked the question.

She tried her best to smile. It was her way of telling them that she was fine. "Yes, I'm fine. Really."

Flora looked at her, the concern still written on her face, like she didn't believe her. "Are you worried about the trail?", she asked.

In her time with Elliot she got away with it. Pretending. It was something she was really good at and everyone had believed her. Only this time she had forgotten that she worked almost three years with these woman side by side, sharing a tent with them, that she forgot that they would see right through her. Keep up appearances would be a waste of time and energy.

"Yes", Kitty said, folding her hands together, squeezing them. "I'm just afraid that they are going to sent her back to Elliot."

"But why would they? They have to see that it's best that Sylvie lives with you, not that stupid, evil Elliot." Flora put her right hand on her folded one's and said, the sincerity visible in her eyes. "It will be alright. Really."

"Yes, Kitty", Rosalie added. "It'll be alright. You should have some faith."

"And in her testimony Sylvie did say she wanted to live with you", Flora continued, putting her tea cup back to where it belonged, safely on its saucer. "They have to take that into consideration. They have to listen to what the child wants and Sylvie is hardly a young girl anymore. She is old enough to know what she wants."

"They would put a child into the care of a woman who couldn't stay faithful to her husband?" The question was spoken out loud before she could even properly think about it. It wasn't long ago that she told herself not to let Elliot control her, but now… Elliot had achieved exactly what he wanted when he was in the witness stand in court.

Not long ago had she warned Sylvie about those games Elliot had been playing, trying to protect her from it and she had thought she could withstand them without getting affected. But look at her now. Everything she thought she had build in those last years with Tom seemed to crumble down next to her, leaving no foundations to take courage from. The courage she needed to fight Elliot once and for all. She wanted nothing more that to finally become the winner of this game he had been playing all those years of her marriage.

"You didn't know what else to do", Rosalie said after a few moments of silence.

Rosalie paused for a moment. She breathed in, like she was trying to scrape up together the courage from every part of her body where she thought it to be found. "You know that I once believed you weren't a lady. When I read that article about your marriage to Elliot, I was very quick to judge."

"But I got to know you better after that. I was told the real story about what Elliot was like. After that I respected you more and more, because you kept going for so long. I know what's it like to be searching for love so desperately that you would do anything." Rosalie looked at her, the honesty was displayed in her eyes.

Rosalie was the one that changed so much during the war. In the beginning she was a fragile, young woman who wanted to escape the judging eyes of the London society. She was shocked at even the slightest thing, but now… Rosalie had accepted Kitty's past and the two of them formed a close bond.

She was really happy that Rosalie finally found someone she could spent her whole life with. She couldn't be more happy when Rosalie finally told her about the man she fell in love with. The first man she dared to see naked, the soldier who's glasses she fixed. Now she was married to him with two beautiful children.

"I was trying so hard to find someone, marry him so I could stop disappointing my family. I just wanted what my sisters had; a loving husband." Rosalie turned to look at her properly before she continued: "You just wanted someone to love you. Elliot never once cared for you, so you went looking for it somewhere else. Really, Kitty. No-one can blame you for that."

It must have been the longest thing Rosalie ever had said. She wasn't a person who would say a lot in conversations. She would rather let Flora do all the talking and since Flora didn't mind at all, Rosalie would mostly listen. Rosalie was the mature one of her two friends most of the time and she was glad she opened her heart to this woman.

Slowly, almost without noticing it by herself, she felt her eyes become watery. She swallowed and blinked at the same time,

"Oh, thank you so much. Both of you." She didn't have the power to stop them now. They had decided for themselves to show them to the outside world. A few tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away, but not before she felt the hands of Flora and Rosalie squeezing her. One in her arm, the other on her shoulder.

"I am so glad I met you two", Kitty said after she had a moment to compose herself.

"We are very happy you came to France", Flora said, not daring herself to let go of Kitty. "We are very privileged to call you our friend." Rosalie nodded, endorsing on the words Flora just said.

**# -####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#**

Tom took one step forward. After his conversation with Kitty a few weeks ago he had made his decision. He was not going to let Kitty get hurt again by the cruel man who called himself Elliot Vincent. The hatred he felt for this man could not even describe what was really going through his head. It was time Elliot Vincent stopped playing games with everyone and everything around him.

The grey gravel from the entranceway crunched under the soles of his dark shoes. He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat before he lifted the door handle. Not a few moments later a young woman with short blonde hair, fully dressed in a maid's outfit, opened the door. "I would like to talk to Mr. Vincent", he said before the maid had time to great him properly.

"I'm not-"

He quickly interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. I want to speak to him. Now."

The maid bowed her head, the blush on her cheeks got redder. "Please, come in", she said. She opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

"I will see if he has got time now, Sir." She didn't wait for him to respond, since she walked quickly to the stairs. He could slap himself for being so rude to the housemaid. It wasn't her fault that she was working for such a manipulative man.

He took a seat in one of the chairs that the beautiful decorated hallway could provide. So this was the house Kitty had lived in when she was married. This was where Sylvie was being raised. Despite the fact that the decorations and paintings couldn't be more beautiful, it had a different atmosphere. It was almost cold, but maybe that had got something to do with its owner.

While he was looking at the paintings on the wall, he saw in the corner of his eyes that Elliot was descending from the stairs, them being covered by a bright red carpet. "What can I do for you, Thomas Gillan?"

He stood up, making his physical presence known to Elliot. "I thought we could talk." He folded his arms, before he continued: "Gentleman to gentleman, right?"

Elliot sniffled. "What could you possibly be wanting to talk about?"

"I want you to agree on a settlement. Sign the custody of Sylvie over to Kitty." He was letting his Scottish brogue do the job for him. His words sounded harsh, but that didn't bother him. He was going to use everything he's got to make sure Elliot was signing over the custody rights, even if that meant blackmailing him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because", he said. "No jury would allow a young woman to live with someone who could be capable of psychical abuse. Look at all the practice you had."

Elliot snickered. "You have no witnesses."

It was Thomas' time to smile. He would never let that opportunity go. "Really?", he said, raising his dark eyebrows. "You are forgetting about my esteemed colleague, Miles. Although he went by the name of Captain Hesketh-Thorne at the time."

The smile on Elliot's face, the smile he always had on his face, slowly started to fade away. The anger was more than willing to take the vacant space the smile left behind, making itself know to Thomas. "And what is your great plan than, Mr. Gillan? Rat me out in court, making the jury decide in your favor?"

He shakes his head. "No, I am giving you a choice. Sign the custody over to Kitty or I will tell the court. I think Mr. Hesketh-Thorne will be happy to testify on Kitty's behalf."

The smile that had left Elliot's face to only a few moments returned to its original place. "So", he started, slowly moving towards where he was standing. "Katherine's new husband does know the rules of the game. He knows what it'll take to get what he wants. I wonder how that develops in the master bedroom." His last words were followed by laugh, something he hadn't heard in his life before. Not even Yelland laughed at him like that, even though that make could make his blood boil as well.

It took all of his will power not to lose his temper in the presence of this awful man. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He would stand firm, taking in all the insults Elliot would throw at him. He would not destroy any hope he had for Sylvie to come home with them.

He would not respond to Elliot's insult. Instead he said: "Sylvie is useless to you."

"And as the perfect husband you pretend to be you would love her like she was your own?" Elliot looked at him with his brown eyes, the emotions buried deep under the surface. "I doubt that."

"Yes, of course I would love her. She is an important part of Kitty's life. But apparently you don't know what it's like to put someone else's needs before your own."

Now it was Tom's turn to take one step forward to the man still standing in the hallway. "Give her up, Elliot. Let her be happy." He took in one deep breath before he uttered the last words. "Agree to the settlement, sign the custody over to Kitty."

"What do I get in return?"

"Nothing", Tom said. "This isn't some business deal. Sylvie is a human being and above all your child. Not something or someone who can benefit you by owning her. It doesn't work that way anymore." Tom took one last step forward, the last step it would take to make Elliot sign the papers. "Give her up."

**#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#**

Kitty sat herself down on the wooden bench she found in the park. She decided she needed some fresh air before she would go back to the room she was occupying now at Flora's house. Flora was needed back at the primary school she taught at, so she decided she needed some fresh air. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. Halfway through her journey she got tired. She had felt more tired this day. She didn't whether that was the custody case that worried her or something else.

She breathed in the fresh air the park provided, letting her body get its rest, while she closed her eyes. During her talk with Flora and Rosalie it made her realize she was being played those last couple of weeks. She let herself being played by Elliot Vincent. When she decided to take the train to London, she had made a promise to herself not to get played. But look at her now. She was weak when she was supposed to be strong.

Suddenly a hand squeezed her shoulder. She rose up from the park bench, ready to fight of whoever had the courage to startle her like that, when she saw it was Sylvie. "Sylvie", she said, breathing heavily. "You startled me."

Sylvie smiled. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention." She gestured to the wooden bench she had been sitting on only moments ago. "Should we sit back down?" Kitty simply nodded and both of them sat down.

"So how are you?", Kitty asked.

"I am fine", Sylvie said, a somewhat reassuring smile on her face, probably trying to say she really was fine.

"Even after everything that has been said in court?"

"It's something that has to be done, unfortunately. But I'll live." She must have had a look on her face that meant she didn't believe every word her daughter was saying. "Really, I am fine. I have been through worse."

Kitty's expression on her face softened. "I wasn't hoping you would say that."

Sylvie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's the truth."

It was silent. The wind blew its fresh air through the tree, while the leaves moved simultaneously. She water of the fountain, which positioned in the middle of the park, pouring its fresh water downwards like rains sometimes poured out of the sky, like it would never stop.

All of a sudden Kitty felt a indescribable pain settle in her stomach. Her hand flew to her belly while she bowed her head forward, breathing in and out. She felt Sylvie's hand on her back and her voice was full of worry: "What's wrong?"

It wasn't the first time she had felt this kind of pain. It wasn't a pain that was caused by Elliot when he would hit her. No, this kind of pain she only felt three times in her life. "Sylvie, darling", she said while looking up at her daughter. "You need to bring me to the hospital. I think I am in labor."

The worry displayed on Sylvie's face only got worse. Her mouth was slightly opened and panic was suddenly taking over. "The hospital, Sylvie", she said. "Now!"

She didn't mean to yell, but the pain was almost impossible to endure. She needed to get to the hospital so she could properly give birth to her next child. _Oh, Tom_, she thought. _Tom, where are you?_

Sylvie helped her stand up from the bench and they both started to walk towards the road. "Taxi", she heard Sylvie yell, the panic not only taking over her body but also her voice.

"I need a taxi", she practically screamed while she raised one hand to call for the taxi and the other to support Kitty. "Taxi!"

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked it all and it would be really, **_**really**_** great if you all could leave a review. It would really make my day! Thank you.. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright", the doctor said. "We're almost there. One last push." The doctor looked up to her, his brown eyes meeting hers. "Are you ready?"

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, while another hand stayed firmly in hers. "Come on", Sylvie said, squeezing her shoulder tightly. "We're nearly there. You can do it." Kitty looked away from the doctor, completely dressed in his hospital uniform which contained the colour white. She met the chocolate brown eyes of her daughter, who was looking at her with the encouragement she needed to push one more time.

"Come on", her daughter said again, repeating her first words.

She tightened her grip on Sylvie's hand and said apologetic: "Sorry that I'm squeezing the life out of your hand."

Sylvie smiled softly. "It doesn't matter", she said. "It's for a good cause, right?"

Kitty simply nodded, having no energy to produce words anymore. "Ok, Katherine. One more push." She nodded at the doctor as well, telling him she was ready for the final straw. This would be the fourth time she was giving birth to a child, although every time it was different. The first time, when she gave birth to Sylvie, she was surrounded by strangers. She had no-one there for her, encouraging her like Sylvie was doing right now. The other two times Tom had held her hand through the entire birth, encouraging her where he could. Never in the world did she think it would be Sylvie there with her, holding her hand.

"Alright, you can push now." This was it. It was the final straw. Yes, she could do this. She was going to do this the right way. She squeezed the hand of Sylvie very tight while she pushed with all the power she could find. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to find the energy to push.

She breathed in and out, trying to control her breathing. She opened her eyes when she heard the one thing she wanted to her ever since this process started. The crying of the baby. She saw the doctor giving the small creature that just came out of her to the nurse, who carefully wrapped it in a cloth. The nurse smiled at her and said, while handing the baby over to her: "Congratulations, Mrs. Gillan. It's a girl."

Slowly Kitty felt the baby slip in her arms. The baby was still crying, but it wasn't so loud and frequent anymore. "Hello, little one", Kitty said while she kissed the baby's head softly. "It's mummy." She slowly felt a tear running down her cheek. Only this time the tear wasn't shed because of heartbreak, hurt or devastation. It was being shed because she was happy. She had everything she ever wished for or dreamed about.

She kissed the baby again, only this time she kissed it's cheeks. "It's mummy," she whispered, repeating the words she just spoke. In the corner of her eyes she saw Sylvie looking at the scene before her in awe. "You want to hold her?"

"No", Sylvie said, while shaking her head repeatedly. "No I can't, really." The panic took over her oldest child. The same panic that found her when she first felt the indescribable pain in her stomach. "I might drop her."

Kitty smiled. "Sylvie, if you hold her like I do now, nothing is going to happen." She held up the baby, so Sylvie could see how she was holding her newborn baby. "One arm supporting the head, the other under the legs."

"Nothing can happen. I promise." When she uttered those last words, the words of a real promise within, Sylvie's facial expression changed. The panic that had found her for a brief moment disappeared and the confident woman she had become finally reached the surface, like it had always been hidden for the past year. The confident woman she was supposed to be, but never let herself dare to be.

Kitty handed the baby over to Sylvie. Her daughter carefully let the baby rest in her arms, one supporting the head, the other under the small legs. The chocolate eyes Kitty had been familiar with, the eyes that would show her no emotion hidden under the surface, slowly changed. It was like Sylvie finally let her guard down. The walls were finally crumbling down. The same walls she had once build, only to be torn down by Thomas Gillan.

"Oh my God, she's perfect", Sylvie said. Her eyes could be deceiving her, but did she see the eyes of her daughter become watery? "Hello sweetheart", her daughter said, her voice trembling, which was caused by the emotions. The emotions slowly drifted to the surface, staying afloat so that she could finally see them. "It's your big sister Sylvie."

Kitty smiled at the scene before her. It was something she thought she would never see. After Elliot had forbade her to see Sylvie ever again, she always wondered what it would be like for Sylvie to hold a younger brother or sister in her arms. She always pictured it to be like that. Sylvie would be smiling at the baby, holding on to it for dear life. She never thought it would come true. She gave up hope after years had gone by and letters returned to sender, unopened.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sylvie asked, the tears now streaming down her face.

Kitty put a hand on Sylvie's knee. "You both are."

Sylvie wanted to respond, but a friendly smiling nurse interrupted. "Shall I take the baby? I will bathe and dress her, before I'll come back. I promise." Sylvie handed the baby to the nurse, who had bright red her, the hair colour reminded her much of that of Rosalie's, while her eyes possessed the colour green. The nurse sent them a reassuring smile before she disappeared in the hallway.

Kitty's eyes never left the presence of her daughter. Sylvie whipped the tears of her face, but his act was useless, because a fresh load arrived only seconds after. Kitty's hand still rested on her daughter's knee. "You are still my little monkey. You always will be."

"I love you, mom." She said while she started to cry. Kitty sat up and opened her arms, finally inviting her daughter in for a hug. Sylvie didn't think twice about the offer and wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck.

"I love you too, my darling", she whispered, while she rubbed the hand up and down on her daughters back. "Always have and always will."

**#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#**

Tom stopped walking, a smile crept up on his face and was holding his ground, not wanting to move an inch. He looked at the scene before him. Kitty was sleeping in the hospital bed, the white sheets neatly tucked under her arms. Sylvie was holding the newborn baby, her index finger was covered by the baby's tiny fingers.

He took a moment to enjoy this incredible view, not wanting it to end. He was on his way back from visiting Elliot and Mr. Fox, their lawyer, when he reached Flora's house. He had just opened the door when an overexcited Flora and a anxious Rosalie dragged him back on the streets. Flora delivered the news: Kitty was in labor. They rushed to the hospital, it took the several minutes to find the right floor where Kitty was.

Flora and Rosalie waited in the hallway while they gestured for him to go in. And now, now he was standing in the room, leaning against the pale yellow colored wall, looking at his wife and from now on his stepdaughter.

He put one foot before the other, the sole of his shoes echo on the spotless floor. Sylvie must have heard it, because she turned her head around. He was not met with a straight face, a person who was trying her best to hide the emotions. Instead Sylvie was smiling at him, actually smiling. "Look who that is", she said, taking the baby's small hand and tried to make it wave at him. "It's daddy."

Kitty must have heard her speak because she opened her eyes and yawned. When her eyes caught him a big smile appeared on her face. "Tom", she said, the sleepiness still audible in her soft voice.

He kissed her on her lips, while stroking her cheek affectionately. She took his hand and enclosed it with hers. "How are you feeling?"

She kissed his hand. "I'm ok. Sylvie stayed with me the entire time." She looked over to Sylvie, who was still holding the baby. She once again looked at him, while she stood up and handed him the little girl cradled in her arms.

When she finally put the three-and-a-half pound baby girl in his arms, the feeling that went through his body was indescribable. The only two times in his life when he felt like this, was when they put Arthur and William in his arms for the first time. He pulled the baby close, while kissing the top of her head.

"It's a girl, Tom", Kitty said, the happiness very much present in her voice, while the tears founds its way down. "It's a girl", she repeated.

"Oh, yes", he said. "You are beautiful." He once again kissed the baby, only this time he kissed her cheeks. "You are going to beautiful just like mummy", he whispered in the baby's ear.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Sylvie slowly get up from the chair she had been occupying the moment he arrived. "Sylvie", he said, while she slowly turned around. "Please, stay." He smiled, trying to encourage the young woman he now called his stepdaughter to stay.

"You are part of this family now", he continued, before he paused a moment, trying to figure out the right words to say. To make the young woman stay. "If you'll have us." He smiled, which was his best attempt at letting Sylvie feel welcome in the Gillan household. Slowly, Sylvie took a few steps back to the hospital bed, bewildered.

Kitty looked at him, her face covered in amazement. "Tom, what are you saying?"

He cleared his throat. He could finally be telling them the great news. The news he had been dying to share with them. "I had a talk with Elliot today. He has agreed to the settlement. You have full custody over Sylvie now."

Kitty and Sylvie's face bared the same expression. They were very, very surprised with this news. "Really?" Sylvie asked, like she still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I am very serious", he confirmed. "After Elliot has signed the agreement you are officially part of the Gillan household."

"I-" Sylvie started, her mouth still open, caused by the bewilderment. "I don't know what to say. This-" She breathed in. "This is amazing. Thank you, Thomas. For everything." He just smiled at her.

Today, he not only welcomed a little girl in his household, but also the young woman Kitty had been telling him about ever since they started meeting each other in the woods. Ever since Kitty had told him about the existence of Sylvie he always wondered what she would look like. He wondered if she would have Kitty's hair color or the same freckles scattered across her face, or maybe even the same color of her eyes.

He imagined she would be a lot like Kitty. She once told him she was a fierce, spiky little thing and she was right. Sylvie really proved to be like Kitty when she had given her testimony in court. She withheld all the accusations Elliot's lawyer had against her own mother and even after hearing them, she still wanted to live with Kitty rather than Elliot.

He was happy he could finally provide her with something he thought Sylvie always wanted. Her mother back in her life.

**#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#**

Kitty blinked with her eyes, adjusting to the bright light that founds its chance to shine through the curtains. She let out a big sigh. She never once felt this happy in her life. Of course, she was happy when she had found Thomas amongst a hospital full of sufferance, sorrow and death. But there was always a part of her that missed Sylvie, thought about how her little monkey was growing up to be.

And now, now she had everything she ever wished for. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl she and Tom decided to call Emma Gillan and Sylvie was part of that. This was the final straw, the final thing that pushed Sylvie over her boundaries… The last strike to her wall, which was part of her defense system for some many years, and it had been torn down by something she wasn't familiar with: love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard since court. "I heard we had a very important patient with us." Kitty turned her head and saw Matron Grace Cartner walking towards her, completely dressed in the uniform of a Matron. She had heard that after the war Grace went back to England to work in the hospital. Nursing had been her main goal in life, she had nothing else to live for.

Grace sat down on the chair, which was positioned next to the bed she was laying in. Grace smiled at her and asked: "So, how are you?"

It was Kitty's turn to smile. "I'm good. No, I'm great, actually." When she encountered Grace's questioning look, she explained: "Elliot has decided to agree to a settlement. I have full custody of Sylvie from now on."

"Oh, that is wonderful", Grace said, the smile still present on her face.

"And I have you to thank for that as well", Kitty said. "I never properly thanked you for your witness statement. It really helped. So, thank you, Matron."

"It's just Grace Carter for you now, Kitty."

"Sorry", Kitty said, a weak smile on her face. "Old habits die hard."

Grace looked around, spotting the baby sleeping in her cradle. She stood up and looked at the little girl laying in the cradle. "So", she said, her eyes fixed on her newborn daughter. "Civilian life is really suiting you." Grace looked back at her, leaving the baby to her main task: sleeping. "You look really happy."

Kitty smiled. "I am. I'm very happy to have found Thomas. If it wasn't for him, his faith in me, I would have never got the life I always wanted."

"Yes, well", Grace said. "You two never really were discreet. Everyone around the hospital knew about you two. Colonel Purbright never found out."

"You knew?" When Grace simply nodded, Kitty asked: "Then why haven't you said anything at the time?"

Grace sat down at the chair she had been occupying only moments ago. Grace took Kitty's hand in hers and said with a smile on her face, a warm smile she had never thought Grace would be capable of. "I might look like someone who doesn't feel anything. I keep the emotions deep under the surface, as much as you do."

Grace squeezed her hand slightly. "But I know true love when I see it", she continued. "I once loved someone very deeply, but he was taken away from me because of the war." Grace stopped for a moment to compose herself. "I knew how much you had been through and you deserved someone like Thomas to love you. He really makes you happy. I could even tell that at the time."

Now it was Kitty's turn to squeeze Grace's hand. "Then I have even more to thank you for. We might have never had the chance to start this life if I had been send home."

"Everyone deserves to be happy, including you, Katherine Gillan. Even people who make the biggest mistakes."

Kitty felt a lump in her throat, while the tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Grace", she said, the emotions tinkering with the steadiness of her voice. "Thank you for everything."

Grace only smiled, let go of her hand and stood up. "Well", she said. "I have to start my rounds. Good luck to you, all of you. If I am ever in Glasgow, I will definitely visit you. Goodbye, Kitty."

"Goodbye, Grace Carter", Kitty said, looking at her former boss to start walking away. She kept her gaze on her until she finally left the room.

**#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#**

The night slowly absorbed the last ray of sunshine that shined over England's Capital. People of the big city slowly retreaded themselves into their house or the local pub. Thomas walked into the hospital room Kitty was currently occupying. He sat down at the only empty chair in the room and looked at the person sitting beside him.

Sylvie looked away from baby Emma, who was still sleeping in her cradle. He smiled at her. Sylvie had been very happy ever since the baby had arrived. It was like she finally dared herself to come out of her shell, like she finally let herself feel alive. Live life to the fullest.

The silence had occupied the room. Only the light breathing of the sleeping Kitty had interrupted it. "Did you really mean what you said…" It was Sylvie who spoke those words, the volume of her voice decreasing so she wouldn't wake up her mother. "You know, that I'm part of the Gillan household if I want to?"

At moments like this he wished he had done a little more than threaten and blackmail Elliot Vincent. He wished he would've hit Elliot so hard that he would think twice about hitting another human being ever in his life. Elliot had screwed up Sylvie very bad and he would do anything in his power to let her blossom. One of the reasons she didn't blossom while being raised in London, in the high society of London, was because she longed for love. Love she never got from her father.

"Yes", he said, a reassuring smile appeared on his face, underlining the sincerity of his words. She was still looking at him in disbelieve.

"Sylvie", he said, the words were delivered with a low volume. "Don't be surprised when we do something for you, expecting nothing in return." He paused for a moment. "We do things because we love each other."

"And you would love me?", she asked. "Even if I'm not your _real_ daughter?"

"Of course", were the only two words which contained the answer to Sylvie's two questions.

"Why?"

It was a simple question, only the answer would be harder and more complicated. Elliot had said he doubted Tom would love Sylvie like she was her own and now, now Sylvie was doing the same. "Because", he said, the start of his plea**.** "You are a very important part of Kitty's life. You always had been and Kitty has loved you ever since you two were separated."

He smiled, thinking back to the time where she told him all those amazing stories about Sylvie. "She has told me so much about you when we worked together in the field hospital during the war."

"She told you about me when you two met?"

He nodded. "Yes", he confirmed. "She told me from the moment we started to become more than friends. Our relationship had a very rough start."

"Really?", Sylvie asked, a smile finally decided to creep up on her face, but it didn't have the power to wipe out the surprising look her face still contained. "What happened?"

"Well, from the moment she arrived I was captivated by her. I offered her a hand to help her out of her truck and she refused it at the spot." He heard Sylvie laugh. "My friend Miles was trying to flirt with her. He flirted with everyone at the time, sometimes he still does. He was getting nowhere with your mother."

"So, what happened next?" Sylvie was hanging on to every word he was saying. He got her full attention.

He told her the full story. About how he yelled at her after she stood in his operating tent, totally out of the blue. Later he had explained to her that he only got angry with her because she had seen him look at a patient with regret, that he had failed him. But at the time he wasn't ready to let anyone in, especially not someone like her.

And of course, he couldn't leave out the one time she had slapped him in the operating tent. Sylvie laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "What did you say?"

"I said some things I do regret, but I was angry at the time. I thought she was playing games, like I thought she was playing a game with Miles. My stupid pride got the better of me and I was jealous Miles got to spent the day with her, not me." He took in a deep breath and still remembered his exact words he spoke in the operating tent. "I said to her that she was just having fun. Collecting man for fun, tie them up for her amusement. I said I wasn't going to dance to her tune."

"You really said that?", she asked, the surprise very much present in the tone of her voice. When he simply nodded, she continued: "You can't really say that to a woman, especially to someone like my mother."

He laughed. "Yes, I found that out. The hard way." He rubbed his cheek. The same cheek Kitty had slapped in the operating tent so many years ago. "She had slapped me hard. So hard, I didn't know she had that in her." He shrugged. "I lash out to people when I'm hurt. Not really a good quality, something your mother likes to remind me off quite frequently."

"And then what happened?"

He smiled at the curiosity of his stepdaughter. "During that time Flora Marshall – the friend of us you met today – organized a do and decided it would be fun if your mother and Rosalie would sing. So I decided to see if it was any good and then your mother started to sing. That was the time I realized how much I cared. But before that could develop one of our nurses was trialed for treason. She had helped her German fiancée escape and one of our other staff members saw it happen."

He paused for a moment, giving Sylvie the time to processthe words that were just spoken. "And the nurse, what happened to her?"

"The fiancée eventually decided to turn himself in so that the nurse could be free, but Joan, the nurse, didn't want that. They were both convicted to hard labor until the end of the war", he explained.

"Then how did you and my mom started your relationship?"

"After the entire trial we talked in the supply hut. It was the first time she told me about you. At the time she didn't go into detail about what happened, but I figured she would tell me when she was ready." He looked at Sylvie, who was looking at him with a big surprise written across her face. "I still could remember her exact words."

"What did she say?" Sylvie asked before he could even continue and tell her what Kitty had said about her daughter so many years ago.

"She said that you hated wearing shoes and wanted a dragon for Christmas. You were beautiful and utterly fearless. You were a fierce, spiky little thing."

"Really?"

"Really", Thomas assured her. "And after that we gotten to know each other better. She finally let me in and told me piece by piece until I knew it all."

Sylvie smiled. It was the first time he had talked to Sylvie alone. During her visit they just said the necessary things, there was no time for bonding. He was happy he was given the opportunity to do it now. "You two really love each other, do you?"

"Yes, Sylvie. I love your mom very much."

"I'm glad", she said, while looking at her mother. Kitty was still sleeping, her chest moved the same time she breathed in. "She deserves it."

The silence returned to the hospital room. They both had a lot to think about. He was ready to put all that had happened the past two months behind him. This would not be the moment he let Sylvie in. He let her in so many years ago, when Kitty told him about the existence of her daughter. That was the moment he realized he cared for Sylvie as much as he cared for her. It was now up to him to prove that he didn't expect anything in return. If she cared for him, but more importantly, if she cared for Kitty, there was nothing that he would expect from her.

"So", he said. "Have you decided what you are going to do after this? It seems that you have finished high school."

"I don't know. I really love to write, but I don't know if I can do anything with that." She looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes met his sea blue one's.

He contemplated to put his hand on hers, squeeze it to make sure he was behind it, but decided it would be too soon. They had to take their time to bond. He would not push her. He didn't want to drive her away if he took too big of a risk. "We'll figure it out when we're home, ok?"

She smiled. "Home", she said. "Still sounds a bit funny to me, like this is some dream."

"Well, Sylvie", he said, trying to transmit the kindness he intended his next words. "This is very real. You are coming home."

"Finally."

**So, this is the last chapter. There is one epilogue coming up and then this story has come to an end. Still can't believe it! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. A review would me much appreciated. Thank you!**


	13. Epilogue

_**25**__**th**__** December 1926**_

The birds were chirping their tune happily, announcing a fresh, new morning. But that wasn't the only sound that was waking him up early on this first Christmas day. "Daddy", someone said, pulling at his right foot to wake him up. "Daddy, daddy."

Kitty stirred next to him, slowly opening her eyes. "William", she said, suppressing a upcoming yawn. "What's going on?" She sat up straight and looked at her son, who was still standing the end of the bed.

She probably shouldn't have asked him that, because their youngest son let go of his foot and went straight to Kitty's side of the bed, tugging her left arm. "Get up, mummy. Snow outside." He pointed his finger at the window, which was now covered with their claret colored curtains.

Kitty slowly got up, pulled on a robe before she walked to the window and opened the curtains. Bright light filled the small bedroom, making him blink so he could adjust to the light produced by the sun. "Come on, daddy", William said enthusiastically. "Come and see."

"Yes, daddy, come!." Arthur supported his younger brother when he entered the master bedroom and shared the same enthusiasm. Thomas followed Kitty's example, got up and positioned himself next to his wife.

When he finally looked outside he was met with a beautiful imagine. Everything was covered with a thick layer of snow, covering every object they had in their garden. Even the flowers, who slowly died when the low temperatures and bad weather took over Glasgow, were covered in the white snow. Everything looked so peaceful and majestically, like there was no sufferance and misery existing in the world.

"Pretty, right?", Arthur asked.

"Yes, it's very beautiful", he answered, while he pulled Kitty into a hug and looked outside.

"Alright", he heard a familiar voice behind him. "What's all the yelling about?" It was Sylvie who entered the room. Her hair was a chaotic mess, while her nightgown showed creases. William saw the person standing in the doorway and ran towards her.

He put his hand in hers, dragging her towards the window. "Snow, Sylvie. Snow outside." He pointed his small finger towards the window where the rest of the family was standing.

He was still amazed how fast William and Arthur opened their arms and their hearts for Sylvie and welcomed her in the family. In the beginning they had to get used to Sylvie, who was usually by herself, probably because she didn't want to impose. But both his sons enthusiasm finally got her out of her shell. She finally realized that it was ok to be happy, have fun without it having consequences.

In the past six months he finally saw her blossom, something he hoped she would do. He believed she finally let herself be part of this family. It was a slow process, but they didn't need to rush. They had all the time in the world.

"So, are we going to have breakfast?" Kitty asked,

"Yes, mummy", William said while he practically launched himself into his arms. "Yes!", he said, his enthusiasm being continued. William was always very excited about the special Christmas breakfast. Kitty started to leave the bedroom and shortly after everyone followed.

They had a long and extensive breakfast before everyone got dressed. Kitty sat with Emma in her arms on the couch, while Arthur and William played a board game with Sylvie. He was about to open the newspaper that had been calling him ever since the morning, when he heard a firm knock on the door.

Tom slowly got up, walked towards the hallway and opened the front door, the only barrier that existed between their house and the street. When he opened the door he found a young man with dark hair, which parted in the middle like it was displayed the borders of two neighboring countries, standing there. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and his trousers must have been neatly folded before he decided to wear them. The young man standing there had a bright smile on his face.

He extended his hand to introduce himself, when Tom yelled to the living room: "Ok, how many bloody strangers are going to arrive at our doorstep?" The young man shrunk, retreating his hand, leaving it hanging next to his body. "Kitty!"

Kitty appeared in the hallways, still holding baby Emma. "I don't know", she said, while shrugging her shoulders before returning her attention to the youngest addition to the Gillan family.

The young man cleared his throat, before he said: "You must be Mr. Gillan." Tom returned his attention to the stranger standing there. "My na-"

"How do you know my name when I don't know yours?", Tom interrupted him.

"What's all the yelling for, dad?" Sylvie asked, while she entered the small hallway. When she finally saw the stranger, who was still standing there and was looking a bit frightened. All of a sudden he sees something he hadn't seen Sylvie do. Her face lit up massively. "Grant!", Sylvie screamed excitedly. "I didn't know you would make it."

The young man, who supposedly was Grant, took one step forward, positioned him in the hallway while he closed the door behind him. His face looked like he had just got the best Christmas present ever. His face lit up the same way Sylvie's did. "I'm very happy you did make it."

Sylvie turned around. "Mom, dad…", she said, while looking briefly at Grant. "This is Grant Sullivan."

She turned her attention to Grant and said, gesturing in their direction. "Grant, these are my parents."

Both exchange handshakes while Kitty said: "Very pleased to meet you, Grant." He endorsed his wife's words by nodding in confirmation.

In the background he heard Kitty whisper in Sylvie's ear: "Is he the young man you've been telling about?" It was his turn to frown his eyebrows. There had been a young man in Sylvie's life and he knew nothing about it?

"Yes, he is", he heard Sylvie whisper the answer.

"It's ok, Tom", Kitty said, while she put one hand on his shoulder, probably to reassure him. "I know who he is."

* * *

The sun was setting, leaving the sky to deal with a mixture of purple and orange colors. The moon fought with the only other light source close by for dominance. Kitty put the cup back on the kitchen counter before she turned her attention to the garden.

The scene before her made her smile. Sylvie and Grant were walking in the garden, covered in their thick coats and brightly covered scarves. They didn't look at the scenery around them, the beautiful snow covering every object present there.

She sighed. Her daughter was happy. Her beautiful Sylvie was finally happy and she could be part of that. She could see it happen right in front of her. During days like this, especially days like Christmas, she remembered how blessed she was right now.

How could her life be so wonderful? She always wondered if she deserved to be happy. When she was married to Elliot she thought the universe was telling her she didn't deserve a happy life, having a loving husband by your side. But Tom had proven her otherwise. She had learned otherwise by meeting the people in hospital 25A. The people who worked there, but also the soldiers. The people who were suffering and still made the best of it. She would never forget Major Crecy, who was going to make the best of his life after both his legs had been party amputated.

Slowly she heard footsteps behind her and not moments later she felt a pair of arms surrounding her. Tom let his head rest on her shoulder, while he kissed her cheek. She slightly turned around to rest her head against his chest, while he pulled her even closer. "Oh, Tom", she said. "You remember when we were young and in love?"

"I thought we were still young and in love." Kitty slapped him on his upper arm as a response to his words. "Yes, I remember, sweetheart", he continued, the teasing tone absent in his voice, while the seriousness took over. "Those days in the French woods or the beach I will never forget."

Kitty sighed. "She looks happy."

"Yes, she does." Tom looked away from the garden, then to his wife. "You look happy too."

Now it was her turn to look at him. She smiled, before she said: "I am very happy, Tom." She paused for a moment. "Never thought I'd be this happy."

He kissed her softly on the lips, putting every feeling he had inside into that one act of love. The heat of the kiss left its traces on her lips, while they lingered for more. She looked into his blue eyes, a smile appeared on her face.

She was happy. There was no doubt in that. She was so incredibly happy and no-one was going to take that away from her. She had fought so hard for this. She was glad she never gave up on Sylvie. She had reaped the harvest and her reward was Sylvie. The only person that was missing in her married life with Tom.

She looked one more time to Sylvie and Grant. They only had eyes for each other. Maybe, maybe she would lose Sylvie soon to this young man. But at least this time she would be with someone who loved and adored her, like she deserved. The only thing she ever wanted for her daughter.

_I love you, Sylvie, my darling, _she thought. _Always_.

* * *

**Alright, this is it! The last part of the story. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (and the chapters before that). And it would be lovely to hear what you all thought about it. **

**Thank you for all the people who took the time to review this story. It is really appreciated. Especially a big thank you for **_**through-the-eye-of-a-needle**_** and **_**Margje**_** who took the time to review every chapter. You two kept me writing, so a very very big (no, more like HUGE) thanks to you two! **

**And I have an announcement to make. There is another story, written by me of course (haha, who else? xD) in the making. It's a Modern AU and set during the bombings of the London underground and buses. Kitty and Sylvie are trapped in the underground when the bomb goes off and Tom is a doctor who comes to the rescue. I still need to do lots of research for it and think about how I'm going to fit all the shows characters into this, so be patient with me. It'll come. **

**And the title for my new fic is: "One Life to Lose". **


End file.
